Screw My Life
by UnheardSalvation
Summary: Lavi was more than happy to find out that his brother was in love, even though its not the best choice available... And he was sure to break them apart with the help a certain schoolmate. Lucky! AU! Side Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited: 27 Dec 2016**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

.

* * *

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

"I think I like someone..."

Lavi dropped his spoon in shock, his eyes wide open as he slowly raised his head to stare at the male before him.

"Say what...?" He could not believe it. Did his brother just say what he thought he heard? In front of him, Allen Walker blushed madly and stared down at the soup on the table, his hands playing with the tablecloth nervously.

"I-I think I like someone and erm... I'm not sure if I should confess..." Allen trailed off, deepening his blush as he did so.

"Oh my god... Allen Walker is in love?!" Lavi shouted and hugged his brother tight. He was so excited!

His brother. In love.

He was literally screaming in joy in the inside- wait, screw that. He already did that on the outside.

"Allen-"

"I'm not going to tell you who that is."

"What?! How could you?!"

He started shaking his brother back and forth, hoping that it will somehow make his brother let the name of the person slipped from his lips. But taking a look at Allen's face, nope. That's not happening at all.

"Please? You can't leave your brother hanging like that! I could die of curiosity!" Placing his hands on his chest, Lavi pretended to be hurt.

"Half-brother" Allen corrected. "And why should I tell you who that person is?"

"Cause I want to know...?"

"No."

"But but but- fine…" He gave up. When Allen made up his mind for something, it's hard to make him give up on that thought.

"Is that person pretty?" Lavi teased

Allen took a deep breath as he stared ahead dreamily.

"Beautiful- no. _Gorgeous_."

"... You sound like some rapist when they thought of their victims..."

"Lavi!"

Chuckling, he petted Allen's silver hair gently and chuckled at his brother's pouting face.

"You should."

"Hm?"

"Confess."

Staring into the silver eyes that were then filled with joy, Lavi smiled to himself.

His little brother is finally growing up!

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Lavi Bookman, the son of Cross Mariam, is Allen Walker's half-brother. How did that happen, you asked? Well, it's not impossible, seeing that Cross slept with every woman he met... No, that was not the main point here. Allen and Lavi are from the same father but different mother. Easy as that. And we'll leave it here, _for now_. Allen grew up to be the perfect gentleman of the house. So, Lavi expected Allen's special one to be a beautiful girl, or someone close to that. Never had he thought his brother would choose...

Even thinking about it make him felt depressed.

How had all this happen? His brother asked for his opinion about confessing. He agreed on Allen confessing.

That, was his first mistake.

That night, he received a message from the silvered-hair male.

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

I'm staying at friend's house for a night.

He shrugged it off as a usual hangout night between Allen and his group of friends.

That, was his second mistake.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

His phone signaled an incoming message early in the morning. Glancing at the clock, Lavi realized it was only 7 in the morning.

 _Who could it be?  
_  
Reaching out to his phone, he glared at the electronic gadget in hand. He felt a premonition about something... He squinted his eyes at the bright screen of his phone and opened the message.

It was from Allen.

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

Lavi, I have something to tell you! I CONFESSED AND HE SAYS YES!

Straight away, Lavi bounced up from the bed, his eyes now fully alert. Especially at the word "he". Was it a typo? He hoped it was...

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

Oh gosh, I can't believe this! I must thank you for telling me to confess. Seems like we were both in denial until I confess haha.

Why was his left eye twitching?

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

And guess what? I stayed for the night and we (this is so embarrassing) became one! Oh my god, I'm now sleeping with his arms around my waist. Kya~

And again, another "he". This is certainly not good... wait, did Allen say (typed) that he lost his...virginity?

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

Well, just thought you should know who he is

Indeed, he was itching to kill whoever that took his precious Allen's first time. He will find that person, tie him up, cut his dick off and cooked it in front of him. How dare that person touch Allen without his permission?!

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

It's Kanda Yuu.

Lavi fell off the bed.

Oh dear lord, let it be someone else with the same name-

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

Yup, the one that brought katana to school every day ;)

Fuck.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"You are breaking up with him and that's final."

Since that night, Allen and he got into fights easily. Even a small incident would turn into another fight between them. Lavi knew it was childish of him to do so. But he was worried for Allen.

Kanda Yuu was rumored to be a playboy in their area. All of the girls that slept with him thought they could be his true love one, but none of them manage to stay. He was afraid that Kanda might do the same to Allen. He would not forgive himself if such thing happens on his dear brother.

"For the last time, I'm not breaking up with Kanda!"

The door was slammed so hard, Lavi wondered if the door was broken.

Just like his heart.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

He breathed in a deep breath, and breathed it back out. Repeating this process several times, Cross finally placed his phone back to his ears.

"And and and Allen said no. HE BLOODY SAYS NO TO ME! What should I do?! I didn't know he was in love with that jerk—"

And he pulled the phone away once again.

It all started with his sudden interest of how both his idiotic sons were doing so far, and then it leads to him phoning back to his sons' house, which eventually ended up listening to Lavi's ranting. Which genius makes me think of checking up on them? _Look at this torture I'm going through!_ So, apparently, his younger son, yes the one with the white hair, confess to his love. Well, that's a good thing, of course. But no one's going to pay the bills for him if Allen spent more time with his girlfriend... No! He should be happy for his son! Alright, back to the topic. Allen confessed and he was accepted.

Allen Walker, finally in a relationship. He'll admit that he was a little, just a little, surprise about that. And then, Lavi broke the news that the one Allen confessed to, was a male. Cross Mariam does not reject homosexual or anything, of course not. Males are always the ones that could satisfy him in certain nights... Okay, that's way too much information. Anyway, it seems like his elder son was worried about this Kanda guy playing with Allen's feeling and was trying to break them up.

Long story short.

He _failed._

So comes the ranting part.

"Oh why didn't I realize sooner? Why didn't I push Allen about the identity of his love before agreeing on him confessing?! I'm such an idiot!"

"You are an idiot alright."

"But dad!"

"You warned him, did you not?"

"... Yeah?"

"You tried to split them but they still stick together."

"...Your point?"

"You've done your part. What's next is Allen's choice."

The other line was silent for a while. Cross was debating if he should end the call when Lavi started yelling.

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Leave it. Allen's a big boy now. He knows what's good for him."

"Kanda Yuu is not even close to the word _good_."

"Think of it as a life challenge."

"Dad! You should be joining _my_ side and talked Allen out of this relationship!"

"And you should be finding a life partner of your own! Look at Allen! Two years younger than you and he already had gotten laid."

"Allen's with a bad guy here!"

He gave up. Pressing the "end call" button fast, he threw his phone across the room. Right now, all he need is a satisfying night partner to release his frustration caused by his sons. As for Allen's problem... He'll just check them up again when he remembers. By then, everything should be solved.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"... He ended the call..."

The other line was too silent, so he removed his phone from his ears and looked at the screen. His wallpaper was what greeted him.

"He bloody ended the call!"

What kind of father is this?! Throwing his sons in a house, let them sustain their lives themselves, never bother giving them a cent, and now, hiding away from a problem caused by his own son. Such father he is. Not that he expected much from that red-haired womanizer, _damn the truth hurts._ He thought that Cross could at least help him out in solving Allen's love life.

Damn it damn it damn it! What could he do?

Finding Kanda's weakness and threaten him? He will be the one being threaten instead!

Bad-mouthing about Kanda to Allen? Allen hated him enough now!

Find the evidence to Kanda's bad reputation and proved it to Allen first handed? Hm, it's a good plan, but how is he going to do that? He needed to get close to Kanda in that case...

No one in school knew about Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker being siblings, wasn't it? Yes, that's perfect! All he needs to do is slipped into Kanda's life as he hid from Allen's view, get close to Kanda and find that evidence!

Perfect. Simply perfect.

With that in mind, he searched for Allen's number and sent him a message.

 _((Sent))_

To: Allen

You know what? I give up. You can date Kanda Yuu, but DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT tell anyone we are siblings. Got that?

 _((Received))_

From: Allen

Thanks Lavi! You're the best brother ever ;) I won't tell anyone! I know it's hard for you to accept Kanda, so if this is your condition for me to date Kanda, I will do so! Love you, bro!

He smiled, tucking his phone into his pants, he walked back to his room.

 _Mission start._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

He lowered his head to the paper he printed, then raised it back up to look at the place before him.  
 _  
This is the place... Right?  
_  
Unconsciously, he gripped the paper harder than ever. Alright, he knew that Kanda is a really bad influence, but he did not know it was this bad! He moved his sight all around the building, taking in all the evil-looking people surrounding it. He gulped, his hands starting to tremble. _Maybe this is a bad idea..._ He could see those strangers with scars and tattoos. He flinched in hidden pain as he stared at those, especially those cross tattoos on their forehead. Ouch, it must have hurt like hell when they got it. _For Allen, guess I really have to do this...  
_  
"... Well, here goes nothing."

Taking a step forward, he hid all his fears inside.

"And who might this be?"

Oh yes, someone _has_ to notice his actions. Mission be damn, he slipped back into the alley as fast as he could. But he was a little too late, he had attracted unwanted attention from all those dangerous-looking strangers. _Look away, damn it!_ They all stared at him with amusement and slight interest on their face.

"Oh look, a pretty red-head is here. Looking for someone?"  
 _  
Brace yourself, Lavi. You came here for a reason.  
_  
"I- I would like to join... join..." Damn, what was it called again?!

"Huh? You want to join us?"

"Err... yeah."

It was silent for a while until one of them burst into laughter, followed by the others. Why are they laughing? _They are not taking me seriously aren't they?!_ Lavi could feel his face started to turn red due to embarrassment.

"Why the hell is it so noisy out here?!"

"Oh hey, Tyki. This red-head here said he wanted to join us."

Tyki? Oh not that Tyki— Almost immediately, Lavi raised his head and look at the direction of the voice, his breath increase in pace as he took in the appearance of the male that spoke. He could feel his heart stopped beating, a cold feeling rolled down his spine.

It was Tyki Mikk, another school trouble-maker.

 _Kanda Yuu is involved with Tyki Mikk too?! Allen, why did you fall for such a person?!  
_  
"Oh, Lavi Bookman? Aren't you a teacher's pet?" Tyki gracefully walked towards Lavi, a lighted cigarette on his mouth. He waved his right hand a bit, signaling the others to leave them alone in the alley. To Lavi surprises, they obeyed him without any complaints. _Just how dangerous is this guy?_ Lavi took a step backwards, and another, his body trembling in fear. He could literally hear the screaming of his brain for him to take up a fight-or-flight reflex against the male before him. The knuckles he gripped hard shivered, but he tried his best to hide his uneasy.

"What makes you want to join us, huh?" Tyki on the other hand was getting interested of the red-haired male. The male was so scared of him to the point that he was trembling, yet he made no move of running away. He inhaled on his cigarette a little more, enjoying the unique smell of it. Now that his mind is a little clear, he could observe the male before him without any distraction.

Lavi Bookman, an excellent student in school, just like that Allen Walker brat. He had heard rumors about Allen and Lavi Bookman being best friends, which basically explains why both of them have such good grades all the time. So, what sparked the interest of this good boy to join them? Could Allen Walker be the reason?

Blowing out the smoke from his mouth, he silently nodded on his thoughts. Allen Walker is the closest reason. After all, Kanda had claimed Allen Walker days ago, so it was no big news that Lavi came to check out for his best friend. Yup, Lavi would most probably say, "Get away from Allen", "Don't drag Allen down with you" or something along those lines.

"I'm curious."

Now, that's unexpected. Lavi Bookman, curious about them?

"You sure about this, Bookman?"

"Yes."

"This may ruin your future?"

"Funny to hear that from you."

True enough, it was indeed weird listening to him saying that joining them could ruin one's future. Tyki could not help but to chuckle at the comeback Lavi did. _Interesting, really interesting._

"Alright, I accept you."

Lavi brighten up visibly, causing Tyki to raise his eyebrow at Lavi's reaction. So he's that interested?

"Under one conditions."

Lavi's smile turned into a frown in a split second, "Name it."

"You are to stay by my side."

At that, Lavi hesitated. Tyki Mikk is the most dangerous he knew.

"Well, what do you say, Bookman?"

"... I have conditions too."

Tyki smirked at him, "Knew it. What is it?"

"First, you must tell me everything you know about Kanda Yuu."

So it IS about Allen Walker. Smirking, Tyki nodded. "Anything else, Bookman?"

"Next, you must keep this a secret."

And so, there goes his peaceful life.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Ty- Tyki Mikk?!"

"What's he doing here outside our classroom?"

Lavi breathed in deeply and slowly breathe them out.

Why, of course, he should thought of this happening. If he starts getting close to Tyki Mikk, his reputation of being a good student will be scared. Or worse — Allen finding out what he's trying to do. Lavi simply could not figure out which was actually worst. He loves his grades and reputation as much as he loves his brother.

Sliding his hand into the desk, he tested furiously.

 _((Sent))_

To: Tyki

What the heck are you doing outside my class?! Get away!

 _((Received))_

From: Tyki

School's over, bunny boy.

.

 _((Sent))_

To: Tyki

I'm not deaf. I can hear the bell.

((Received))

From: Tyki

Jerry's. My treat.

Heard that samurai boy is going there with Walker.

.

He almost crushed his phone that instant.

Kanda and Allen, eating lunch together? _Why, isn't that a date?_

He could feel himself tremble in fury, his left hand tighten into a fist as he tried to calm himself down.

Right, so Tyki was suggesting that they go to Jerry's too? But his budget for the month... He took a glance at his wallet and sighed. He would not be able to live through this month if he spent all these on Jerry's...

 _ **Jerry's. My treat.  
**_

It was not like he was taking advantage or anything, Tyki said it himself! That's right, Tyki was the one that said he would treat him to Jerry's! He did not asked to be treated or anything...

 _((Received))_

From: Tyki

Any later and I'll lose samurai boy's current position.

 _Shit!_ Quickly grabbing his bag, Lavi ran out of his classroom and headed towards Tyki, ignoring the stares of his classmates as he did so.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

The red-haired male peeked carefully, using the menu and a certain Portuguese male as his barriers. His eyes squinted slightly as he tried to read their lips. After a moment of silence between the two, Tyki raised his head to look at Lavi, only to be greeted by a pissed off Lavi before him. Turning his head slightly to the back, he glanced at their target.

Allen Walker was happily engulfing everything on the table, while Kanda slurped his soba with such gracefulness. Sometimes, a playful wink would be sent to each other. Each wink seems to be the ingredient in increasing Lavi's anger. Soon, Tyki found himself stuck in a situation where he was lost if he should just ignore Lavi's presence and pretend he did not know Lavi at all, or holding Lavi down to avoid the red-haired male from rushing to the couple. Oh great, he could feel a headache attacking his head. Tyki sipped his tea, his hand massaging his forehead to ease the pain.

 _Slam!_

Ugh, what now?

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lavi glaring at the couple behind him. Too lazy to even turn around this time, Tyki smartly chose to stare at the reflective glass on his right.

Alright, he knew Lavi Bookman was (still is) Allen Walker's best friend, but wasn't this a little too over?! Kanda Yuu just wiped some food stain off Walker's mouth. And look at Lavi! Slamming the table and even gripping onto the tablecloth so tightly to the point he could literally feel the cloth tearing slowly. Tyki could only feel relieved when the couple paid for the bill and left.

"... They are a _couple_ now, what do you expect?" Highlighting the word "couple", Tyki couldn't help but to voice out his opinion.

"I don't care! How can that Kanda Yuu— Oh damn it all!"

"Look, I know Walker is your best friend, but aren't you acting a little... weird as his best friend?"

Lavi flinched inwardly. _I did not just... blow my cover off did I?  
_  
"I- I'm worried for Allen! Who knows what will Kanda do to my best friend?!"

"I'm not sure what you hear about Kanda from the others, but if the partner's Kanda, you can chill." Taking another sip of his drink, Tyki offer his plate of food to Lavi, seeing that Lavi did not even bother ordering for himself earlier. To his relieved, Lavi accepted his offer without much resistance. He wouldn't want his bunny boy to starve himself over something this small.

"How can I chill when it's Kanda freaking Yuu?!"

Tyki watched Lavi stabbing the beef serving into minced meat before consuming them. Ignoring the complaints made by Lavi as he eat, Tyki smiled to himself and continue his stare. Those red strands that were neatly held up by Lavi's dark green bandanna, how would they look like without the support of that bandanna? And those green eyes, with enough light intensity in the room now, Tyki could see those eyes in such details. Moderate size pupil surrounded by jade green iris with a slight combination of blue reflecting from the table cloth, resulting in such unique color forming in the red-haired male's eye.

Speaking of eye, Tyki wonder what happen to Lavi's right eye. There were rumors saying that Lavi's right eye was abnormal... but are those trustworthy?

"... Tyki? Are you even listening?"

Wide awake from the sudden statement, Tyki nervously placed his cup down, "Yeah, I'm listening," lied as he did so.

Lavi crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, a smirk painted across his face. That smirk almost took Tyki by surprise. Never had he thought Lavi would look that good with a slight smirk on his face...

"So you agree?"

 _...Say what now?  
_  
"Oh yes! Thanks a lot for supporting me, Tyki!" Lavi cheered in joy.

"..." What exactly had he gotten himself into..?

"Kanda Yuu, just you wait! I'll make you leave Allen for good!"

 _Ah... That, was it?_ For the millionth time, Tyki could not help but to stop the urge to roll his eyes at Lavi's behavior towards Walker.

"Bunny boy, this had been on my mind for a while now... Are you sure you are not hitting on Walker?"

"I'm not!"

"Then, you are Walker's boyfriend?"

"What the- No!"

"... Walker's stalker?" Tyki kept sending Lavi the I-can't-believe-you-have-a-thing-for-stalking look.

"Tyki Mikk—"

"Alright alright, I'm joking." Sensing Lavi's anger merging, Tyki quickly brought the topic to a stop, trying to avert Lavi's attention away by starting a new topic, "So, about your right eye, care to share?"

Lavi froze.

"...Bunny boy?" Oh great, did he stepped into some sensitive issue without even realizing? Oh, such luck.

Staring at the now trembling red head before him, he sighed once again.

"I'll... just send you home now and let's call it a day, shall we?"

Lavi simply nodded at his suggestion.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Tyki walked out from the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely yet securely around his waist, with another smaller towel in his hand as he lazily dry his hair. His clothes were all set out on the bed, yet he felt lazy to put them on yet. Deciding that he should just put them on later, Tyki slammed himself straight into the soft bed and slowly burying his face into the silky sheets. The seduction of the bed was so strong he could just drift to wonderland without even putting on his clothes for the night. Even so, a certain thought in his head kept pulling him back into reality from the seducing bed.

Who exactly was Allen Walker to Lavi?

One surely won't go this far for a best friend, for that he was extremely sure. Why, you asked? Well, he just happen to be Kanda Yuu's best friend (thought a certain samurai would never admit it out loud) and he certainly did not feel such way when Kanda told him that he finally get his beansprout laid. In fact, he was happy for his friend. God knows how long Kanda had been crushing over that cute little junior and would always secretly look out for the junior just to make sure he's safe all the time. Oh, how sweet that is, he was pretty sure he gotten tons of tooth decay from those moments.

.  
 _ **  
"How can I chill when it's Kanda freaking Yuu?!"  
**_

Or perhaps... It was because of their reputation in school that Lavi was concerned for Walker? Thinking back, he coughed to himself, hoping to convince that both Kanda and him are not too bad... Alright, maybe their reputation in school is really _really_ bad, like the worst kind of bad. _At least Kanda have a better reputation than me..._ Was that even something that should make himself happier?

From his point of view, it was like...

... How he hope his sixth sense is wrong.

Lavi Bookman was acting exactly like how boyfriends would act like when they found out their partner was cheating on them. And that somehow leaves a bitter taste in Tyki's heart as soon as the thought pass his mind.

Nope, he didn't like that thought. At all.

He was so near to getting into the depression mode when his phone started vibrating on the bed. For once, he was glad someone texted him late at night, at least he could get his mind off the current situation for a little while.

 _((Received))_

From: Kanda Yuu

The fuck were you doing in Jerry's?

With a poker face, Tyki stared silently at the screen of his phone, convincing himself that he was calm even though he was literally freaking out in the inside.

 _((Sent))_

To: Kanda Yuu

WTF How in the world did you see me?! I'm not even dressing up like how I always dressed up!

 _((Received))_

From: Kanda Yuu

That redhead with you was pretty obvious to be honest. I never thought you were into those kind... So, I guess you're having fun with him in your bed, huh?

Oh, how he wish he was having fun with Lavi on his bed.

Sadly, he was never the religious person and it seems like God was punishing him for that.

 _((Sent))_

To: Kanda Yuu

Nah, forget it. How's your date with your little beansprout?

((Received))

From: Kanda Yuu

Pretty fun, aside from that murderous glare I've been receiving from your red head. He's playing hard to get?

.

No, he's playing the role of a jealous boyfriend.

By using him as a fucking protection wall in other's date.

Feeling so frustrated, he just threw his phone across the room without bother replying his best friend. _Nah he can wait._ For now, he had something else in mind. Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker... He was pretty sure they were not related, aside from being best buddies, but there's just something between those two. Something that he did not know how to explain it. Those two are related for sure, something even closer than being best buddies.

Lovers.

No no no, he shook his head in denial. They are not lovers... At least that was what Lavi told him.

And he would believe in Lavi, no matter how suspicious it sounds.

He could only hope that Lavi was worth believing.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Why are both his sons not home yet?

Sipping from the wine glass in his hand, he sighed for the umpteenth time before closing his eyes to savor the flavor of the beverage in his glass. Somehow, the wine tasted... unusual. No, it's not spoiled or poisoned, or anything along those lines, he was pretty sure both his sons don't have the nerve to spike his drink, even if they hate him so much to the point they would rip his hair apart and scream at him when the debt gets a little too much for them...

Right, the beverage in his hand was not spiked or anything, he was sure of it.

Lavi may do something to his drink, but his younger son is kind so he should have stopped Lavi from doing so. He smiled to himself, yes, there's a reason he preferred his younger son more than the one that inherited his flaming red hair.

Now back to the main question — what's wrong with the wine?

Sipping another mouth of it, Cross couldn't help but to wince at the awful taste of it.

"What's wrong with this wine seriously?!" Not even bothered with the mess he will make, Cross just tossed the glass full with wine to the nearby wall, staining the peach-colored wall.

"Cross, Allen and Lavi will scream at you for this." A feminine voice rung out in the empty house. A figure stood up from the seat just beside Cross, walking towards the wall Cross stained and sighed loudly as the figure picked up the pieces of broken glass on the ground.

"They won't dare." Cross huffed out in annoyance.

"Allen maybe, but Lavi — shall I remind you that Lavi can be as violent as you when he rages?" Anita stared at Cross with a suspicious look as she dumped the broken pieces into the trash can.

"It's their fault that the wine tasted weird." He pointed it out, obviously pushing the blame to his sons.

Sigh, Cross can be so childish sometimes, Anita gave up even trying to fix that childish behavior of his.

"Just admit it, Cross. You are so worried about them that you can't even enjoy what you always enjoyed."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm n—"

"Are we _seriously_ doing this?" Asked Anita, who was still trying to wipe away the stains on the wall.

Cross scowled at her.

Taking the scowl as a "No", Anita smiled at him brightly, "Yes, now that's a good boy."

"Bitch."

"Yeah, one that somehow manages to make you stop getting another woman pregnant."

Cross who certainly didn't expect such a comeback from the lovely woman before him, choked on his own saliva. Without a second thought, he stared at Anita with a disbelieved look.

Before Anita could retort another sentence, the door was banged open by a red-haired teen.

"Lavi, you're back! I'm so sorry for this mess Cross made, I'll clean it up right now— Lavi?"

She stared dumbfounded as Lavi just ignore the two of them and rushed into his room as soon as he reached home. Usually, Lavi would scream at his father for disappearing for god knows how long, follow with an exchange of insults between the son and father, and finally leading to a fight that usually requires the youngest son to stop them. Even Cross stared at Lavi's reaction in surprise.

Maybe Lavi didn't see him at all?

Or is this a new way to fight?

"... Interesting! Silent treatment, huh? Well, you're so getting it when you lose this game!"

Anita slammed her palm to her face, making a face palm at Cross. Geez, trust Cross to gamify everything Lavi does to him.

She continued cleaning up the mess Cross made, making a mental note to self to check on Lavi later.

Why was Lavi touching his right eye when he rushed into the house, she wonders.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"That... That jerk!"

Having to remove the eye patch off his right eye, Lavi covered his right eye with his right palm as stares at the full length mirror in his room. His heart was still beating so fast since Tyki mentioned his right eye.

 _How... How did he even know about my right eye...?  
_  
Lavi shook his head hard, even when he clenched his eyes close, the right palm never leaving his right eye.

After seconds of calming down, Lavi slowly lowered his right hand as the he trembled slightly unconsciously. In the mirror, his reflection with a pair of different color eyes stared back at him.

That bright blue eye, the light color that makes his right eye looks like a light gray-colored eye, contrasting strongly with his other jade green eye.

If those that say he looked like a male angel with his left eye, he dare says that his right side of his face looks exactly like a ghost.

Cross (as hard as it was for Lavi to believe in it) and Allen had comforted him regarding his right eye when he was young. Heterochromia, they said, his eye color is rare.

Rare, he'll admit that, but it doesn't change the fact that this combination is insanely scary.

Hell, even he himself would freak out if he ever comes across with anyone having such combination of eye colors!

 _ **"So, about your right eye, care to share?"  
**_

And what? Let him mock his eye colors?

 _He must have done that on purpose! He tried to make fun of me!  
_  
Even so, how did Tyki get the information regarding his eye on his hands? Then, he felt like slapping himself when a thought passed from his mind. Of course Tyki would know, Tyki have the capability to investigate one's family background. With those unlimited amounts of money, Tyki can just do anything.

There's nothing Tyki can't do.

Born from such a rich family, Tyki should use that fortune of his to get better education instead of wasting them every day. He also heard that Tyki does not care for his grades as well, seeing that he can just go to any university with money. Unlike Lavi and Allen, who worked their asses off to pay for their school fees and mostly Cross's debt. He could hardly see his own future if he does not study.

That's why he despite rich people.

 _The world's such an unfair place.  
_  
Breathed in a deep breath, he stared at his reflection once more.

Yes, this world is unfair, so the poor needs to work harder to achieve what they want.

There's no point being too friendly to Tyki Mikk.

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : Gonna dump this here for a while. I'm still unsure if I will continue this since I didn't have the overall plot planned out yet. The main pairing will be Lucky if I'm continuing it with the side pairing of Yullen, though that's kind of obvious XD Well then, hope you enjoy it~**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

The alarm rang once again, screaming as loud as it could for its owner to finally wake up and get ready for class. Said owner groaned at the loud sound, knitting his brows together, before burying his head under the pillow.

"… _Tyki fucking Mikk, get up."_

Why was everyone bothering his sweet dreams? Groaning once more, he placed both his hands on the pillow above him and pushed it down, probably hoping none of the sounds he heard can reach his ears by doing so.

"…Tyki-"

"Kanda, I had to stay over _outside_ until 2 in the morning because you decided to have a _little_ fun with your little beansprout- No, let me finish this," he slurred, glaring at the Japanese male beside him, "For god sake, _let me sleep in_."

That seemed to shut the other occupant in the room up.

Hearing nothing in response, Tyki turned around, placing his head above the pillow this time and closed his eyes once more. He knew Kanda was still in the room, but that's okay. He just needs some god damn sleep. Though he was a little annoyed when he felt the mattress sink in, signaling him of his roommate sitting on his bed.

Well, as long as he gets to sleep.

"So…" Kanda started.

"… _What is it this time?"_ His accent was showing, he glared at his roommate hard, clearly asking him to go straight to the point and finish what he was planning to ask, or leave him alone.

Kanda clicked his tongue in response, returning the glare, "It's Sunday. Don't you usually have plans?"

"Not anymore since Lavi." he was about to finish his sentence when a yawn came up his throat.

"Lavi? That red head?" It was clear that Kanda was getting interested of the topic.

He simply nodded dumbly and slowly sat up, back hunching slightly due to the lack of energy to support his body in the morning. Usually, he will just ignore his roommate, but he knew that once his roommate gets interested in one topic, he _never_ let it go. He sighed in defeat and rubbed his tired eyes, mentally preparing himself for more questions to come.

"… You started to see him on Friday." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hm."

"Today is… Sunday, it's like the second day after you start seeing him."

 _More like the second day after I stalked you and your beansprout with him._ By now, Tyki was fully awake, albeit still too tired to move his limbs around. He heard footsteps ringing out softer, before the getting louder again after some water splashing was heard. He smiled, knowing that his friend was getting him a wet towel from the bathroom as usual. After seconds of waiting, he felt the familiar wet cloth on his face and caught it with his hands as Kanda dropped it.

He mumbled a soft thanks, and started rubbing his own face with the cold cloth.

"… Are you sure you don't have any date today? It's already 11am." Kanda doubted.

Usually, Tyki would wake up as early as 6am on a Sunday for a date. Though Kanda know Tyki was just playing around with new targets almost every week, but he just brushed it off. As long as he his best friend keeps his paws away from a certain white-haired junior, Kanda will not stop his friend from having fun. And when he said "fun", it was the kind of "fun" that Tyki will _never_ miss.

That was why he was so shocked to see Tyki still buried beneath the sheets when he came back from his morning training. He saw the alarm shouting and yelling for Tyki to wake up but said male still stick securely under the sheets, not a sign of waking up was visible. He quickly waked the Portuguese up, one because he was not used to having Tyki still in the room on Sunday, and two because the alarm was pissing him off.

Turns out, Tyki did not have a date?

And the reason was that weird-acting red head?

This, he smirked, should be interesting.

"… How did you end up together with your beansprout again?" Kanda raised his eyebrow at said question.

"He confessed to me," Kanda squinted his eyes at the other male, "You were there when he did it. What's with that question?"

 _Oh right, Allen Walker confessed to this jerk._ Tyki silently cursed himself for his slow working mind.

"Things not going well with that red head?"

 _Damn right._ But no, he will _not_ admit it out loud, especially not in front of his roommate. He still has his pride, after all.

That look Lavi had when he mentioned his right eye, it was painful to look at. He still winced at the pain in his chest as he remembered that look. It was a look of horror, disbelieve, and a mixture of so much more other emotions. But there was one that stabbed his heart so badly he could felt his breathing stopped when it floated onto the red head's face.

Hatred.

To make it worse, Tyki can feel that those emotions were aiming towards him, who mentioned about that mysterious right eye.

Was he perhaps the one the one who did anything to his eyes? Tyki panicked, he quickly scanned through his memories, hoping that he had not accidentally hurt Lavi in the past.

"Tyki?" _Yes, that's right, Kanda's the second closest to me after my family, maybe he'll remember anything of me hurting others?_

With that in mind, he raised his head to stare at the male beside him, before asking him what he had on mind. Kanda gave it a thought, while Tyki nervously waited for him to go through his memories, not pushing Kanda at all as he wished Kanda to give him an accurate answer.

"No, at least not on the eye." Kanda answered after a while, "Why, was it that red head again? He wore an eye patch on his right- _Oh_."

Kanda slowly turned to the curly-haired male, "You… did not, right?"

"I don't remember ever hitting anyone in the eye, do you?" Tyki deadpanned.

Watching his best friend shrugging somehow calmed him down a little. _That means it's probably not me who hurt him… Then what was he mad of?!_ Suddenly, Tyki felt anger built up within his inside.

"Well, seems like you got yourself into a messy one this time, Tyki." Kanda patted his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, _captain obvious_."

Jesus, what exactly did he do to anger Lavi to that level?

"Lunch?" Kanda invited after moment of silence between them.

"Hell yeah, count me in." _Screw it. I'll just think about it again after lunch._

.

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Lavi…?" Allen peeked into his brother's room, softly calling out as he did so.

It was already noon yet there was no Lavi in sight in the kitchen.

Our hunger-deprived Allen then knocked on Lavi's door after hours of waiting for his brother to come out of his room and make them both some food.

"Lavi? Are you okay in there?"

There was no answer from the inside of the room.

Allen walked in small steps into the room, towards the bundle of blanket that seemed big enough to hide an adult in it and slowly peeled it off a little.

"Dear brother of mine, what's with the sudden interest in building a blanket fort?"

Inside the bundle of blanket, laid Lavi, his left hand reaching up to cover his own right eye.

Allen sighed mentally. Anita had texted him on Friday night about Lavi's weird action of covering his right eye since he reach home. He had thought some idiot in school made fun of Lavi's eye again and thought that his brother was already in the condition to man up and face them.

Taking a glance at his brother's slight trembling figure, guess he still can't leave his brother alone.

"…"

"Lavi, your eyes are beautiful. Stop hiding them."

He took Lavi into his arms, hugging Lavi tight to his chest and patted his brother's head gently. He felt his brother flinched a little before getting used to Allen's hold, and soon burying his head into Allen's chest. The trembling was still there, Allen noticed, but at least they were not as strong.

"Which idiot is it this time, Lavi?"

"… Not going to tell you."

A smile bloomed on his face, he started messing up his brother's flaming red hair, knowing well that his brother was feeling better than just now.

"Yes yes, seems like this idiotic brother of mine is starting to keep secrets from me."

"S-Shut up!"

A laugh broke the silence, Allen felt Lavi pushing him away from the mattress before standing up on his own to push Allen out of the room.

"I don't want to go out!" Allen whined.

"I need to get change, Allen." With that said, Lavi locked his door.

"I'm really hungry! Be fast alright?" He heard Allen yelling on the outside.

How long does he needs to make Allen worry for him over such things?

Lavi sighed to himself. He was the elder one, yet Allen was acting more mature than him in such situation.

He needs to be stronger.

For Allen, for himself as well. _Cross be damned._

Soon, Allen will live his new life with his love one, then Lavi will be left alone to face with such situation. He should be able to stand it when others commented of his eyes by now. He should be independent enough. At least, that was what he thought all along.

He did not expect himself to react like that after that bastard asked him about his right eye.

He thought he was already strong enough to get through those, guess he was wrong.

 _I was just unprepared for the question, plus, my attention was on Allen that time._ He told himself repeatedly.

Tyki Mikk is the same as other that treats his eye-patched eye _differently_ , he just have to handle Tyki Mikk the same way. Yup, nothing too hard.

Lavi smiled, his different colored eyes stared back at him as he stared into the mirror.

"LAVI BOOKMAN HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THE BATHROOM?!"

Ops, he forgot to feed a certain brother of his this morning.

Lavi sweat dropped and quickly put on his eye patch before rushing out to meet his raging brother.

"Allen, chill- NO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO EAT ME!"

.

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Monday came, yet Tyki still have no idea what he had done that will piss Lavi off. _Your relationship with Kanda Yuu_ , his sixth sense kept telling him. Even so, he felt that it was not the case.

Such dilemma, having doubts with your own sixth sense.

His phone vibrated, waking him up from his thoughts.

.

 _(Received)_

 _From: Lavi_

 _Keep away from my class. Text me if you got anything._

 _._

"… Woah, he's still mad at you."

Tyki flipped the bird to his best friend who tilted his head to his shoulder just to read his message beside him.

"Privacy, Kanda! Privacy!"

Kanda shrugged, "It's not like this is the first time you get a play thing. But what does he means by _got anything_?"

"I said, _privacy,_ Kanda." He hissed out.

"I'm just going to assume he's a kinky one and he's asking you to get him some of those, _ehem,_ those things."

" _Kanda Yuu-"_

"Oh, here comes the beansprout."

Tyki breathed in deeply, gripping his knuckles hard enough to crack them as he watched the Japanese male went and tease a certain white-haired junior.

Not far from them, he spotted Lavi.

And somehow he had gotten even madder than before.

Lavi was glaring at Kanda from far.

.

 _(Sent)_

 _To: Lavi_

 _Meet me during lunch. Rooftop._

 _._

.

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Just as he thought, Lavi would rage after reading the information he had gotten for him. He was thinking of sugar coating everything for Lavi, and then a thought came to him. That's no point lying to Lavi, he have the ability to differentiate the truth of one written document and a sugar coated one. How did Lavi do that was something beyond him, it was the rumors about the redhead that flew around the school.

Never try to lie or sugar coat any written document if the reader is Lavi Bookman, he can tell, they said.

Well, now he have a raging Bookman with him in the rooftop. He was starting to regret not sugar coating it.

"Kanda Yuu is an orphan? And Daisya Barry is his sibling?!"

"Adopted, Lavi, _adopted_." He corrected.

"Daisya, another trouble maker?!" Lavi ignored him.

"At least Kanda's not that bad." Might as well help defending his best friend a little.

"HE ALMOST DROP OUT LAST YEAR BECAUSE OF A STUPID FIGHT—"

Once more, he really regretted not sugar coating them.

"Listen up, Bookman. _I_ was the cause for that fight."

Lavi shut his mouth at that instant.

"… Rumors said that it was Kanda who started the fight." He argued.

"Bookman," Tyki sighed, "Kanda started the fight because of me. So in short, _I_ am the cause for it."

"Why was he nearly expelled while you're safe?" Lavi demanded.

"Because I was the victim?" he deadpanned at the statement.

Lavi was lost.

The fight was so huge, the whole school knew about it. Kanda Yuu punched a guy in the face and later tried to stab him with his katana. He was stopped by the teacher who got there in time. Thank god, the teacher made it in time, or else Kanda would be a killer. Not that he will be surprised if Kanda ever _did_ kill someone.

Wait, no. Allen's dating him now so if he's a killer, Allen will be shunned as well.

God damn it.

And the reason for the fight was… Was…

Lavi realized there was no input for the cause of it. Perhaps Kanda trying to kill someone was too much of a distraction for anyone to even question what actually triggered the fight.

"… Why did Kanda punched him in the face?" It was meant to be a question to himself, so he was a little surprised when Tyki answered him, "I asked him that. He said that guy was too loud."

"And stabbing him?"

"Oh, that. He said something about me and Kanda got pissed."

"What did he said?"

"Interested, Bookman?" He smirked, "Too bad. It was something about my family and I prefer not talking about it."

"And somehow Kanda Yuu knows about this?"

"… What is it to you that Kanda knows my family ties?"

"Tyki Mikk, you promised me that you'll help me!" Lavi gripped his collar and yelled at him.

He slapped his hands away from his collar, rages as he did so, "Kanda Yuu is my best friend, did you forget that fact, Bookman?! I only promised to help you make sure he does not cheat on Walker, not selling my best friend out!"

He did not realize that he had accidentally pulled the thread to the upper collar button off when he slapped Lavi's hand away from him. Lavi too did not realize his collar opening until he saw Tyki staring at his neck in shock.

His blood ran cold.

Tyki could feel his breathing threatening to stop again.

Lavi looked down and saw his opened collar, still wondering what was Tyki staring at until he remember his brother had bit him on the nape of his neck on Sunday. Allen originally bit on Lavi's wrist when he came out from the bathroom too late. When Lavi proceed to push Allen away, Allen was too hungry and mistaken Lavi's neck as food. Out of reflex, he slapped his hand to the bitten area, covering it from sight. "Damn it, Allen." He muttered under his breath.

No one spoke a word.

"… What the hell, Bookman? You wanted me to make sure Kanda's not cheating on Walker yet it was Walker that was cheating on him with you?!" _And you told me both of you were not lovers!_

"No! You get it all wrong!"

"Then what's that?!" Tyki pointed at the supposedly hickey hiding behind Lavi's hand.

"Allen was too hungry so he bit me—"

"Hungry? So he bit you? Lavi Bookman, you're _sick_." Tyki clearly took it the wrong way.

"Tyki, wait—"

"Do what you want with that information I gave you. I'm leaving."

The bell rang.

Staring at Tyki's retreating back, Lavi did not know what to say. Tyki was right in a way, what kind of logic was this? To make sure one not to cheat on his partner yet his partner was the one cheating? But that's not it! Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman are siblings! And Allen had this habit of biting him when he got too hungry… Well, it _was_ his fault for not making food for Allen in the morning so he could not really blame Allen for that.

Was he… hurting Tyki by doing this? Sure this is all for Allen, but is it really necessary to hurt someone else for something between them?

That was the first time Lavi felt bad for someone that is not Allen.

.

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Tyki fumed on his desk.

None of the girls were willing to get near to him today. They all know better than to bother an annoyed Tyki.

 _Not lovers? Yet they did such intimate activities?_ He snorted, a smile on his face albeit feeling his heart was breaking in the inside.

A lollipop entered his vision.

"Take it." That voice, it was Kanda. He accepted the lollipop without hesitation.

"… Why a lollipop?"

"Beansprout said that one should take sugar to calm down."

 _Allen Walker again!_

"… Why is it backfiring?" Kanda commented as he sweat dropped.

"Kanda, tell me." His voice was still dark and low, an obvious proof that he was mad. "If you found out someone special to you are ch-" He quickly changed his choice of words, "Lying to you, what would you do?"

Kanda sat himself down at the chair in front of Tyki's desk.

"Your family troubling you again?"

It was not, but the answer should be close, so he nodded.

"Are you going to tell me the full details or just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Hm… Personally, I will find out the full story before acting."

"… Go on." Tyki listened patiently. Kanda may be the worst jerk he ever meets, but that was the reason he could befriend with such person. Kanda never hide his real emotions, it was relaxing when you chat with him. Minus away his curses and his rude attitude, he was actually a really great friend.

Kanda nodded, "If he or she, I'm going to assume it's your sister, alright? If she lied to make you happy, it means she cares for you and hoped that you don't get hurt. If it's the other way around, you should still find out what's making her lie. There must be a reason."

He lied for a reason?

But why?

If he loves Walker that much, why would he let Walker date Kanda— _Oh._

His eyes widen at the sudden realization.

Did Walker fall for Kanda and asked to break up with Lavi?

Lavi on the other hand was mad but he chose to let Walker go with the one he truly loves?

"… God damn it."

Now he feels bad for yelling at Lavi during lunch.

That hickey… He had no idea how did that hickey gets onto Lavi's neck if they were not doing anything intimidating, but there must be a reason, right?

" _ **Allen was too hungry so he bit me—"**_

Maybe… Just maybe, he stared at his long-haired friend, Walker was craving for some, he coughed to himself, _that,_ and it was probably not appropriate to ask Kanda to do _that_ with him since they just started dating, so he lead Lavi on.

Yes, that's probably what happened.

This morning when Kanda greeted Walker, Walker was walking normally. He was not limping.

Lavi must have declined him.

To think that he fucked everything out and yelled at Lavi for something that was not his wrong…

He rested his head on his palm.

"Seems like you got your answer, well then I'm going."

"Sure."

 _Poor poor Kanda,_ he shook his head for his friend. _If Walker asked, he will surely agree…_

He flipped his phone out, debating if he should text Lavi an apologetic message. Just when he wanted to unlock his phone, he realized his phone died. He probably overused it a little during class.

"… KANDA YUU, DON'T GO YET! I NEED YOUR POWER BANK!"

.

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Dinner was awkward for the both of them.

Allen gulped, ignoring the deliciously cooked food before him.

Was Lavi still mad at him for biting him?

He raised his head slightly, just enough to steal a glance at Lavi's face before squeaking and looked back down.

 _He's definitely mad!_

"L-Lavi, I'm really sorry-" Allen started, yet he was cut off by Lavi slamming the table hard, his eyes still gluing at his phone screen. _How dare he not reply to any of my message?!_

Allen stared at his brother with watery eyes, too afraid to speak.

 _And here I am, worrying that I've hurt him or anything! I'm such an idiot!_ Lavi scolded himself mentally.

"I'm full, finish the food, Allen."

Allen stared at his brother who stomped into his room angrily, before looking at Lavi's plate.

It was nearly untouched.

Allen slumped in his seat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

The phone was not ringing.

Lavi glared at the electronic device on his study table.

 _Can't you at least reply a "K" or just anything?!_

He turned around, his back now facing the electronic device.

 _What if, he's really mad?_

Lavi bit his lower lips, both his eyes lower in guilt. He really… Mess things up, did he not?

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N : Finally, an update for this! 8D Tyki, what's on your mind oh my god (HAHAHAHA) I'm sorry for those that expected me to update "Orange for a husband, Apple for a wife" instead ORZ I suddenly had the idea how to continue this so I type this first… (Plays with fingers)**_

 _ **Anyway, is this kind of line break better than what I did before? You know, the dotes? I've received some reviews that said the dotes were annoying so I'm planning to change it starting now. Hope this kind of line break is better ^0^lll**_

 _ **Thank you so much for those that favorite and follows this story~ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

In the end, he could not sleep at all.

Lavi growled at his own reflection. Stealing a glance at his phone, his mood worsens.

There was no reply at all.

He tried to calm himself down, yet every time he did that, he could felt guilt rising in him. He'll start moping, regretting of what he did to Tyki, even though he had did nothing wrong! Then, came the point where he got mad once again as he pushed all the blame to a certain curly-haired male. The next second he knew, he'll go back to the mopping stage, and it repeats all over again.

 _I can't keep doing this all day,_ he kept telling himself. _But I think I pissed him off…_

And back to the moping stage _again._

"Erm… L-Lavi?" He heard his younger brother squeaked in front of his door and opened the door slightly, just enough for him to stare at his brother, yet too small for Allen to see the condition of his room.

No way in hell was he going to be lectured by Allen about how untidy his room is now.

"Yes?"

"I- I'm just wondering if that…"

"That?" Lavi repeated curiously.

"T-that mark on your neck…. I, er, I'm sorry…"

Lavi stared at his younger brother with a weird look. Mark? On his neck? He have no memories of any wound on his neck- _Oh._

He felt his face flushed out of the sudden, his hand reaching out to cover the mark once again. Allen stared at his actions and slumped a little, his head hung low, thinking that he had messed up Lavi's life by biting him at a place like that. Well, _duh,_ of course everyone will get the wrong idea if you have a bite mark on the nape of your neck.

"It's okay, I was at fault too…" _I should not have forgotten to feed you back then._

"You- You're not mad…?" Allen asked, though hesitated.

"Why would I be?" Or maybe it was because he was too used to having his brother biting him every time he messed up the feeding time, he was not really mad at Allen for that.

"Well, someone might mistaken it as something else…"

Lavi was about to oppose such statement when he remembered Tyki's reaction when Tyki saw his neck. He swore he could see that trouble maker froze up, face filled with disbelieved and shock. The moment he registered those expression Tyki made in his mind, something snapped. There was something in his heart that screamed out for him to start explaining to Tyki, to make sure Tyki does not misunderstand anything.

At least, that was what his instinct was yelling at him to do.

But that was what's weird – It was not the first time Allen had bitten at such place, it was not the first time someone else in the school had mistaken it as a hickey as well. He had always brushed it off as nothing when his friends gave him _that_ look as they stared at the supposedly "hickey".

So what was so different?

Why was he yearning to explain to Tyki, and not brushing it off like he always does?

Then, Tyki yelled at him.

He was half thankful that Tyki broke the silence and stopped him from choosing against his instinct or to choose the opposite. Yet, he felt so hopeless when Tyki had thought it was a hickey Allen gave him.

 _._

 _ **Allen was too hungry so he bit me—**_

.

And he never had thought Tyki would take it the other way.

The worse part was when Tyki turned away from him, he could feel his heart screaming even louder than before, asking him to shout to the other male, asking him to shout out to hold the male in place.

But he didn't.

He was speechless. He just stared at the retreating figure as the bell rang.

"… Nah, it's okay, Allen. No worries."

"You sure?"

Staring at his worried brother, he smiled, "I'm sure."

 _I'll just meet him in person later._

 _._

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Tyki stared at his phone silently, with a certain Japanese male beside him, staring with him.

"…"

"…"

Annoyed, Tyki pressed the only button on the power bank, staring at the glowing blue lights, indicating that the power bank was fully charged, and moved his sight back to his phone.

The screen remained black.

It was not charging _at all_.

His face remained glued to his phone, silently praying that the phone would goes " _beep"_ and started charging, perhaps it was just loose cables… Or something.

"… Tyki, I'd warned you not to drain your batteries like that."

"… It _will_ work." He argued back.

Kanda simply shrugged and returned his attention to his message on his own phone, shaking his head at his friend's childish behavior. "Sure, do inform me when it starts _responding_." He responded sarcastically.

"… Any suggestion, my friend?" Tyki asked, finally admitting to himself that his phone died on him.

"Get a new fucking phone."

"… You do know I'm low on budget this month right?" Well, he had wasted them on Jerry's with a certain red-head….

"And I've told you, for more than a million of times, to _not_ drain your phone batteries this way, but do you ever listen?" Kanda commented without even throwing a glance to his friend.

Tyki gulped. It was true that Kanda had warned him for quite a long time, but the thing was he needed a distraction back then. He was a little proud when he had stop his bad habits of draining his phone batteries for months, though it does not change the fact that he had done it for more than he could count in the past. Thinking that it should still be okay, and that he won't be so unlucky, he just drained his phone like that after leaving Lavi at the rooftop. 'Cause he _seriously_ need a distraction that time.

Little did he know that was that one last little push that would kill his phone.

Thinking back, he guessed he was just reaping what he'd sowed. Breathing out a breath, he rested his face on his palm. He could live without his phone, he's not that much of a phone addict like his other siblings, but he had a feeling he'll really need his phone, like, right now. There was something that was urging him to use his phone at that moment.

"… Kanda, I know you have a spare phone." He demanded out of a sudden, shocking his friend as he did so. Kanda stared at him with wide eyes, before narrowing them back into his usual grumpy look.

"I didn't know you're such a serious phone addict, Tyki."

"I'm _not_." Retorting with a harsh tone, Tyki opened his palm and stretched to Kanda, signaling him to place his spare phone on his palm.

"No one' gonna reach you through your phone anyway, wait until you get enough money to get a new phone."

"… Is it that much for you to lend me your _spare_ phone for like, a month?" Tyki asked.

"Yes."

"Fuck you, Kanda."

Great, now how should he meet up with Lavi tomorrow? No, actually, will Lavi still want to meet him after he just left him there at the roof? _I'm such an idiot_. The more he thought of it, the more he regretted his actions. Maybe he could signal to Lavi when he meets him in school tomorrow?

Nodding at himself, he threw himself down onto the mattress.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Your phone died on you?"

Receiving a nod from the male before him, Lavi secretly let out a breath of relief.

Woah, never had he thought that the reason for Tyki not replying any of his messages was because of this… He thought that Tyki was ignoring him, well, at least everything's clear now! He could not help but to curve the corner of his mouth upwards, feeling relief of the current situation.

"Oh, and Tyki," Lavi gulped a little, "About the mark on my neck yesterday—"

"Oh, no worries, Bookman. About that, I understand." Tyki knitted his eyebrows a little, still feeling a little bad for Lavi and Kanda. For Lavi, well, he yelled at him for this the day before, as for Kanda… Who would have known that Walker is the active type in _those_ activities? "I'm sorry about yesterday, I got a little carried away….."

Such straight answer shocked Lavi, though he hid it inside well.

He… understand? He knew that Allen had a habit on biting someone near to him once he's hungry? But how…? Was it Kanda Yuu? Did that bastard starved Allen before?!

Lavi gritted his teeth in anger, this information he just gained was doing nothing but increasing his hate for Kanda Yuu.

"So yeah… I don't have a phone for now, how should we communicate? Aside from talking face to face, I mean, not to mention that you kind of banned me from getting near your classroom." _I could have get a spare phone from Kanda but that fucker refused!_ But of course, he won't say this out loud.

Lavi pondered at the question for a while.

"I'll meet you here during lunch and there," he pointed to a junction near the school gate, "When school ends." He ended.

Tyki nodded at the suggestion and then reached for his sandwich in the bag. "Well, any question about the information I gave you, Bookman?"

"Actually yes, there's one."

"Spill it." Tyki took a bite on his sandwich.

"… Does Kanda have any… Finance problems?" After all, he's a trouble maker, what if he asked Allen for money? Lavi then shook his head slightly, clearing away the negative thoughts and waited patiently for Tyki's answer.

 _Oh, worrying if Kanda could not feed Walker properly?_ Tyki sighed silently, not liking the feeling in his chest, "No actually, his finance are way better than mine."

Lavi glanced at him with a weird look.

"You? Financially not well?"

Tyki deadpanned at such statement, he waved the sandwich on his hand in front of Lavi.

"Why do you think I'm eating sandwich as lunch and not something else?"

"I don't know, you want a change of taste? Sides, sandwiches are not cheap!"

Tyki wanted to knock his head so badly, "Dude, I got this from a mini market, not from a bakery!"

"…Wait, is that why you can't get a new phone?!"

Tyki rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"But, but your family's wealthy!" Lavi questioned, "Or did you overspent your budget?"

"Yes, I _did_ overspend a little, but _no,_ that's nothing to do with my family's wealth. Look, I don't care for my family's wealth, or let's just say, my family and I," he made an "X" with his hands, "Not on the best terms."

"And how long have this been?" Tyki Mikk, not on good terms with his family to the point he has finance problem? It probably just been a week or something, well, rich people wastes their money all the time so it's not that surprising if Tyki finish his monthly allowance by a week.

"Hm…" Tyki stared into space, counting for a while before answering, "About 3 years. Maybe 4, I'm not so sure anymore."

"…"

"What? You don't believe me? You can try asking Kanda about that."

"If you are not spending your family's fortune… How do you get the money to continue studying and even have enough money for your daily expenses?" Lavi voiced out his doubts without hesitation.

Once again, Tyki waved the sandwich before Lavi, too lazy to even answer the question.

"… You work?" Somehow, Lavi find that hard to believe in.

"Nope, I steal." Tyki replied with a sarcasm, "Do I really look like those that wait for people to throw their money to me so I can spend? No, don't you dare nod!" Tyki ended with a soft shout to Lavi who was going to nod his head at said question.

 _Tyki worked?_ Lavi squinted his eyes and stared at the curly-haired male, scanning him through up and down. Messy curly hair, untidy shirt, loose pants that seemed to be easily ripped off with a gentle push (He swore he was not thinking of anything dirty at that thought)… Who in the world would employ the male before him? Unless it was to threaten people, Tyki _does_ looks like those who chase people around for money or anything valuable…... _Hold it, wasn't he in a gang or something?_ Lavi remembered those scary looking men he encountered when he first went to find Tyki. _Maybe he earns his expenses there,_ he realized.

"… Where do you work?"

"Does it matter?"

This response allowed Lavi to confirm his suspicious. _So he was telling a half lie when he said he steal…_

Tyki on the other hand tried his best to calm himself down. What was he thinking?! He almost tell Lavi where he works! What if Lavi decided to pay him a visit or something? Well, sure he will be please if Lavi do visit him during work hour but what if Lavi told anyone where he worked? Or worse, those people from that place would find him there and mess things up. Thinking of how nasty that place is, he shook his head mentally. No, that place is too dangerous for anyone. Well, Lavi almost did enter it last time… If he did not show up in time, god knows what they would do to this defenseless red head. And to think that Lavi said that he wanted to join them, Tyki had the urge to face palm himself so hard. Does Lavi even know what that place is? Does he even know what the people in there do for a living? There was a reason he left that place and gave his position up.

He was quite the excellent member, he would say so himself, everyone was so shocked when he announced that he was dropping his position. Thus, leading to some of the members searching for him in his workplace and asked him for his return. Why of course, he was able to drive them out easily all the time. _But what if Lavi was there and they took him to threaten me?_ Which would make him play with their rules, and that is one thing he did not wish to happen.

One, he really hate that place and two, Lavi would be in danger.

 _Why does the latter sounds more dangerous and unbearable for me?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Kanda enters the café, walking relaxingly to his favorite spot. His beansprout was not available after school today, saying that he needs to get home early for the day. He was going to push the matter but then he remembered how stressful Allen looked for the past 2 days. He looked troubled of something, sometimes he would even stare at his own reflection and frown. Was it finance trouble? He heard that Allen stayed alone, was Allen perhaps worrying about the rent or anything alike? He tried offering to pay for Allen, yet Allen just smiled and said that this had nothing to do with money. _At least he looks more cheerful this morning…_

A cup of coffee was placed in front of him, " _Not_ on the house," he heard the waiter said.

"No worries, I'm not as helpless as you to the point I need to work overtime." Kanda retorted as he took a sip of the coffee.

"I _do not_ work overtime, you and I both know that. It's just that they will not come at a time like this."

Kanda nodded, "And since when do you care about them, Tyki?"

"I _don't_." Tyki snapped, "It's _them_ whose afraid." He pointed to the back of the counter.

"Probably 'cause you slammed a table straight into a certain group and managed to get most of them badly injured with bare hands."

"Hey, you helped."

Kanda just drank another sip, ignoring his now-waiter friend.

After getting the permission to slack off as they will soon be closing, Tyki sat down in front of his friend and rested his face on his palm.

"Your beansprout's not with you today, I'm surprised."

"I see you meeting with that red head every day, I'm surprised."

Tyki frowned at said sentence.

"This is so unlike you, Tyki. Still not able to get him after so many days?"

He deepens his frown, "This is different."

"Or you're just losing your touch." Kanda completed for him.

"Listen, Kanda, I'm not getting him to my bed."

"You're not?" Kanda raised his eyebrows at Tyki, signaling his friend to go on.

"… He went _there."_

"… Are you serious?"

Tyki showed him the do-you-thin-I'm-joking face.

"Wow, such idiot."

"Turns out, he was there to find me." Tyki continued, "He needed my help in—" He stopped himself abruptly. His eyes widen as he realized he almost told Kanda about Lavi checking Kanda's background for a certain junior.

He promised Lavi not to say it out, god damn it!

"In what?"

"He just need my help, and also I need to drag him away from that place. Sides, his request was not that hard, so I agreed."

Kanda nodded in agreement, "True, pulling him away from that place should be priority. But are you sure you don't want him in your bed?"

"Kanda, I just said—"

"Ask anyone, they'll just tell you that you've been acting like a love-sick puppy. You even went as far as trying to get my spare phone."

Tyki was beyond speechless. Him? Acting like a love-sick puppy?

Sure, he was concerned for Lavi's wellbeing as well, maybe to the point it's a little overprotective? And feeling a little uncomfortable every time Lavi showed concern for Kanda's beansprout, but that's normal, isn't it? Look how far Lavi was willing to go just to ensure his best friend slash ex-lover's future! So, his actions towards Lavi is actually pretty normal… Right?

"Mikk, we're closing!"

Tyki stood up from his seat and went to his colleagues.

"Hey, Tyki." He turned around and face Kanda again, "Give it a thought." With that said, Kanda left some cash on the table and left.

 _Give it… A thought?_

"Mikk!"

"Yes, sorry about that!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Allen smiled as he stared at his brother's cheerful mood. He certainly did the right choice coming back today! The ticking clock was the only noises in the house, safe for the sound of steaming water and sizzling sound from the pan. Allen hummed a nameless song and continued leaning against the sofa with his head facing the kitchen counter.

Lavi was preparing dinner with his eye patch off. It was a habit Lavi had since little, he claimed that his eye patch stinks after he cooks so he never wears them when he cooks, which was also the reason Lavi never cook for others. The weird color combination of his eyes shone with such gentleness. Allen perked up at that sight. It was his first time Lavi smiled with such emotions, he must admit his brother looks more attractive than usual with such expression.

"Dinner's ready."

Allen skipped off the sofa and waltzed his way into the kitchen, a large simile on his face.

Lavi came out and took off the apron he wore, stretching his body as he did so. Staring at Allen's excited look, Lavi smiled and sat himself down.

"So, Lavi, anything special?" Allen was so excited, Lavi could literally feel the happiness radiating from his brother. "What happened? You found someone important to you?"

Lavi chocked on his food.

"What… makes you think like that?"

"You're too happy, Lavi." Allen teased. "So how's she's like?"

"He's no one important."

Allen stopped his motion, the spoon he was holding almost dropped. He slowly turned his attention to his brother and let out a grin. It was then Lavi realized his mistake.

"Wait, it's not what you think!"

"Who is it who is it!" He could literally see Allen sparkling in joy.

"It's really not anyone important!"

"TELL ME!" Allen whined.

Such _déjà vu,_ it was Lavi who reacted this excited when Allen first told Lavi his feelings for a certain Japanese male; and now it's the other way around.

"Wait, is he the reason you were so depressed yesterday?!"

"No— Well, he was but —"

"No buts! Lavi, no matter who that is, I'll support you!" Allen exclaimed in joy.

No no no you get it all wrong!

"Look, you were depressed for him yesterday. Then today, he probably told you something or even do you something and it cheer you up!"

That was, was— But!

"Or are you pushing him away, Lavi? No, don't you dare do this to that poor guy!"

"Allen…"

"Please, consider him?" He had no idea who it was, but he believed in Lavi's taste. If he's good enough to catch Lavi's attention, he's either really hot or really smart. Either way, he's fine with it, as long as his brother likes it, albeit it seems like Lavi's in denial state!

"… Allen, this is a little too sudden."

 _Sudden?_ Allen tilted his head to the side, thinking through things and soon accepted Lavi's statement. It _is_ a little too sudden if he asks Lavi to consider this guy now. He should convince Lavi step by step!

Lavi stared at his younger brother, a little worry what his brother would do to make this "relationship" work. _What if he stalked me and find out what I'm doing?_ At this, Lavi trembled in the inside. He must stop Allen from doing so. But how? How should he convince Allen?

"So, how about, you give me some time to think things through and let me _decide myself_?"

"…That means, no helping?"

 _Gotcha._

"No helping." Lavi stressed.

He observed as his brother considered his options and quickly nodded when Allen said that he can ask him anything when he's confused about this relationship thing. When Allen promised that he will not do anything unnecessary (Lavi made him swear that if Allen do so, he will not be able to eat any of his favorite dish for a year, food _always_ works), only had Lavi calmed down.

 _Right, now what?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _ **A/N : xD I always likes the idea of having a tsundere type friendly Kanda (If you know what I mean) For me, Kanda's existence (in Lucky's POV) should be something that appears not to care on the outside, and even trash talking his friends, while in the inside, he'll support and help them any way he could. And after solving problems, he will go "I fucking warned you this would happen" etcetera.**_

 _ **And finally, what was that place Lavi visited in the first chapter (or was it prologue? ORZ)**_

 _ **Why was Tyki there, and why did Tyki asked Lavi to be "only listening to his orders"?**_

 _ **This chapter only spoke a little about it, so the truth will only be fully revealed in the future chapters :3**_

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _ **Inuyahsamunkey : There you go~**_

 _ **kittyluv2000 : Haha glad you like this idea :D**_

 _ **Cutiepie120048 : Lavi and Allen's relation… Not so fast LOL And yes that power bank scene, happens all the time in my college so there was my inspiration xD Do you know that's once my friend was freaking out cause her phone was out of batteries and shd only had her charger with her? She rushed into the classroom, found a power plug, tried to plug it, only to find out it was actually a drawn power plug and not the real thing. Damn she raged so hard while all of us still laughed.**_

 _ **WOFWalker : Oh my, a bullet in his eye? Ouch. I heard that Lavi lost his eyes in one of the records but I don't have the book. More like, I found the book, happily flipped it, and only found out its in Japanese… No one translated it QAQ At least I can't find the translated novel anywhere TAT since I'm not really sure how he lost his eye so I choose not to follow the saying that he lost his eye for this fic.**_

 _ **Natsuki D : Yes :D This kind of misunderstanding creates all the fun don't you think? xD**_

 _ **Ern Estine 13624 : Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Shadow Spears : *looks away* ….. at least it's in the funny way *still not meeting the eye***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R~**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

Kanda Yuu was never a morning person, so it did not make any sense to see him smiling at his phone in the morning. Tyki stared dumbly at his roommate, who was still hiding under a blanket. His long raven hair untied, indicating that Kanda Yuu was _indeed_ just woke up from his slumber. Tyki blinked once, trying to convince himself that he was just seeing things instead, yet as soon as he reopened his eyes, he saw Kanda throwing him a weird look from the corner of his eyes.

"… What?"

"You looked like an idiot for a while. Oh wait, no. _You are always one._ "

Offended, Tyki threw his bag straight to the raven-haired male across the room, in which said male dodge with ease.

"You free this weekend, Mikk?" Kanda was still smiling as he asked.

Tyki stared him with narrowed eyes, "What do you want?"

With a smirk on his face, Kanda waved his phone in front of the other male, signaling him to read it for himself. Sighing, Tyki made his way to the bed and sat himself down before read the message on Kanda's phone. Seriously talking, he was starting to creep out from that smile on Kanda's face. Not that he will admit it out. Oh well, moving on to the message…

 _Oh,_ seems like a certain junior decided to ask Kanda out for a date in the afternoon. Tyki nodded mentally, that explains the smile on Kanda's face. Even so, why can't he shake this bad feeling off?

"You're coming with me, Mikk."

It took him a while to register those words. Or actually, he just thought that he misheard Kanda, and did not react immediately.

"I'll take the silence as yes—"

"Hold it, why should I go with you?!"

"Cause bean sprout says so."

"And pray tell, _why._ "

Kanda shrugged.

Raising his eyebrow, he stared curiously at the companion who was still lying on the bed. Kanda in turn just raised his hands beside his head, mimicking an I-did-nothing sign to Tyki.

If it's not Kanda's doing, how does Allen Walker knows about him? He slapped himself mentally, of course the goody two shoes Allen Walker will know about him! Lavi and he had been meeting so much recently, Walker probably starts to suspect something.

But why meeting him during a date with Kanda?

"You're still coming with me, Mikk."

He nodded blankly.

 _It's not going to be_ that _bad, right?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Lavi breathed in a deep breath.

Before him, was his favorite brother giving him the cutest puppy eyes ever.

Closing his eyes once again, he said sternly, "Allen, _no_."

"But Lavi—"

"No buts, Allen!"

"You can learn more about Kanda this way too right? You are just worried that Kanda will drag me down in life aren't you? This way, I can have a date with Kanda, and you'll be able to learn more about your brother-in-law, isn't this the greatest idea?"

" _Do not_ call him my brother-in-law!" Lavi snapped, "And I shall say this one last time: _No._ "

Allen's eyes turn watery, his head slowly bowed down, and sniff softly.

Lavi gulped. _No way in hell will I ever falling for this!_

 _But Allen looked so sad…_ He can just sit there and act like he's part of the oxygen or something right? Sides, Allen were doing this for him too… God damn it, now he's feeling guilty for making Allen sad.

With another sniff heard, Lavi's heart softens.

"… Just this once, you hear me, Walker?"

As Allen cheered, Lavi breathed in once again.

 _One day_ , he swore, _one day I will_ not _fall for that again!_

Allen smiled, his expression changing way too fast for Lavi's liking. _Did he just kind of... Blackmailed me?_

"By the way, I told Kanda that you're my best friend, that's alright with you right?"

Lavi nodded, as long as it won't blow his cover, he's actually okay with any terms Allen gave him.

Glancing at the clock in the living hall, he sighed.

Three more hours to meet the worst bastard who _oh, so happen_ to be his brother's boyfriend.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

It was a total understatement to say that Tyki was shocked to see Lavi standing next to Allen during the date. With his hand still holding the cup, he almost poured it sideways to Kanda and demanded an explanation, it was a blessing that his sixth sense stopped him right at that moment. First of all, an angered Kanda was nothing but bad news, secondly, he might accidentally let it slip that Lavi and he are meeting for that Walker kid. And he was sure that was not what Lavi wanted.

Lavi on the other hand was equally shocked, but he kept it well inside.

 _Why is Mikk here?_ He threw a worried glance at his brother, in which Allen missed it, _Did Allen find out about me meeting that bastard over there?_

The couple greeted each other with a tight hug before the younger male smiled at the older, introducing his brother, "He's Lavi Bookman, my best friend." Lavi replied with a timid smile.

Kanda nodded and pointed his thumb backwards to Tyki, "Tyki Mikk," he started, "There, someone to accompany your friend as we date."

… So he was here to "accompany" Walker's ex-boyfriend?

"But I was quite surprise your best friend is the one Mikk is going after these days."

Mikk face-palmed himself so hard. _Can't you keep your mouth shut?!_ He jabbed Kanda in the stomach _hard_ and walked glared at said samurai.

Allen stared at Tyki with wide eyes and turned to his brother. Seeing the horror look on his brother, his mind clicked.

"Lavi, is he the one?" Allen asked in anticipation, and kept nudging Lavi to Tyki's direction.

"What do you mean by _the one_?" Questioned Lavi, he was already feeling pressure with the thoughts of Allen finding out what he was up to with Tyki.

"The one, as in the one that make you feels—" Lavi knocked Allen at the back of his head hardly.

Kanda smirked, he leaned his head to Tyki's ear and whispered, "Well, seems like you're not _that_ far from your dream."

 _Oh god, why is this happening?_

"… Can you drop this, _please._ "

"Anything you say, Mikk, _anything you say._ "

Both Tyki and Lavi stared at each other and sighed out loud.

They clearly are _not_ going to let this go.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

The date was awkward.

Not between the black and white pairing, of course, but between a certain Portuguese male and a red-haired male. Lavi was literally observing every move Kanda made on Allen with so much hatred. Not to mention, the steak Lavi ordered was once again left forgotten on the plate. _Such déjà vu,_ Tyki thought as he pushed his plate to Lavi, grabbing Lavi's attention back to him.

"No wasting food, spoiled brat."

 _I'm not a spoiled brat like you!_ Lavi frowned in return, his hands reaching to the utensils before starting to devour the food.

The white-haired male stares at them and smiled.

"You two sure are close."

" _Are not."_

Allen giggled at his brother.

"Lavi would hardly touch the food if he doesn't want." Allen added, "Not to mention those dish you pushed to him are everything that he hates."

Lavi stared at his plate immediately, only to realize that Allen had spoken the truth. His face growing green at the sight of his disliked food.

 _He hates this dish?_ Looking at Lavi's disgusted face, Tyki knew that the junior was speaking the truth. But why did Lavi finish this dish the last time they came here to stalk a certain pair of couples? He had order the same dish; Lavi finished them without hesitating, so he thought that Lavi was okay with that dish.

"Anyway, bean sprout and I planned to go for some exploring some haunted house, care to join?"

" _YES!"_ Like hell he'll leave Allen alone with such bastard!

"Alright then you're teaming up with Mikk."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"This is a bad idea."

For the millionth times, Tyki turned around to face the scared redhead. Since Kanda passed the flashlight to Tyki, Tyki had somehow been the one who walked in front so that Lavi can run before him when something went wrong, quoted from the redhead. _He was brave enough to meet me at_ that _place, but he's scared of spirits?_ He must admit that it was kind of cute to see how terrified Lavi was yet still trying to act all tough in front of Walker.

"Yes, and so you've said, Bookman."

"Geez, why would Allen want to come here? This is such a dangerous activity… I hope Allen's okay… That bastard better keep Allen safe!"

"…" Somehow he felt bad for Lavi. The redhead obviously still loves Walker a lot. Lavi must be feeling so hurt now, despite him acting all tough and happy-go-lucky. How does it feel to let the one you love go and see how happy they are with a new partner?

No, he shook his head, the tough part is to smile at them and bless them. It must have hurt a lot for Lavi.

Tyki was not in such situation with his family, but he guessed it's similar, to let go the one he love and act as if he's happy for their every choice.

He remembered how depressed he was back then. The tears would not stop, for every move his family took. It was wrong, but he remained silent. Because he knew he no longer have the right to stop them.

Without the support of his family, he was a total wreck. Kanda was the one who supported him for a period of time until he collected back his will to live and earn a living for himself. Thinking back, why did Kanda help him back then? They were never on good terms before, so what changed?

Sighing to himself, he smiled to himself.

Whatever the reason was, he was glad that Kanda was on his side. Even when Kanda almost got dropped out because of that fight, Kanda chose to stand by him. For that, he was grateful to his raven-haired friend.

 _Creak._

They stopped their pace and stared at each other for a while.

"…"

"… Did you touch any door?"

"…"

Lavi panicked, his left eye looking around nervously.

Tyki turned back to face the front, flashing the torch everywhere and spoke a soft prayer. Looking around, everything looked normal.

 _The wind, maybe?_

"Chill, as long as we did nothing to anger the spirit, we will be fine— Lavi?"

The redhead was nowhere to be found.

"… Shit."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY TYKI MIKK!"

What was happening? One moment, Tyki was right in front of him, then he disappeared into thin air right before his eyes. Was that some kind of joke?

"YOU WIN MIKK, COME OUT ALREADY!"

There was no reply.

Lavi gulped nervously, he quickly flipped his phone out and turned on the torch application before flashing it around randomly, hoping that this action could calm his nerves down.

 _There's nothing here._ Lavi checked once again, turning 360 and flash every corner he found with his phone and slowly took a step forward. The silence was slowly killing him from the inside. _Alright, I'll look for Tyki and drag him out with me! This place is NOT normal!_

"And who might you be?"

Lavi turned to the voice and stared at the figure, his pupils dilated. His heart was beating so damn fast he swore he could hear his heartbeat loud and crystal clear echoing in the house.

The figure took a step nearer.

"Stay there!" He shouted, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, "Do _not_ come near me!" _Tyki Mikk where in the world are you?!_

The figure halted its steps. "I mean no harm," it said, "Just wondering what you are doing in my house this late at night."

… The owner of the house? Lavi blinked dumbly. Wait, if there's someone living here… Then aren't their actions considered as trespassing?!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll get out now. Just let me get my friend and I'll drag him out too."

The figure walked out of the shadow and smiled at Lavi.

"It's okay, it's been awhile since I last have visitor."

Lavi stared at the stunning female before him, "But we—"

"Trespassed? It's okay." She gave out a chuckle. "The name's Lala, will you chat with me for a while until your friend returns?"

He hesitated.

"I'm pretty sure your friend will turn back to search you when he realize you're not with him anymore."

Lala reached out, pulling his hands before beckoning him to the table she had set some teapots and cups, "Please, have a seat."

"Tell me, what do I call you?"

"… Lavi Bookman."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck—"

He was unsure how long had passed since he lost sight of Lavi. He had searched up and down for the redhead then, not even realizing that he had gone from walking around in panic into running around the said "haunted house" like a madman. He had thought of calling Lavi on the cell phone, but groaned as he remembered how his phone died on him. Currently, he only has his wallet and torch with him, nothing else. Lavi probably still has his cellphone, but how in the world can he reach him without his own cell phone?

He looked through every room, calling out the redhead's name again and again, volume and tones both growing frantic as time passed, yet there was still no sign of Lavi anywhere.

 _Why had I even agreed on coming to this?_ If he had disagreed with Kanda and just forced himself out of the activity, would Lavi still need to enter this house with him?

Lavi would be back home, maybe even hanging out with Walker for a little longer before returning home. He would be safe from all this.

 _This is all my fault_.

He gritted his teeth, sprinting around the house, he search for the one he worried for.

 _Where are you, Lavi?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

It all started when Kanda wanted to go for an adventure with Allen. That bastard suggested exploring a haunted house, in which Allen gladly accepted.

Apparently Kanda Yuu found an abandoned house (that bastard probably did not check if anyone's staying there before making his decision) near his area and had wanted to explore it with his precious little brother. After some research, in which Lavi now starts to doubt said "research", it was said that the house was abandoned for almost a decade. For those that moved in ran away on the second day, saying that they heard a girl singing in the night and soon followed with sobbing echoing around the house.

The creepy part?

There was no one in the house. Some of those who moved in even installed CCTV, but was shocked to see no one in every corner of the house when the singing and sobbing started.

It sounded perfectly like a typical haunted house to Lavi, just like those in movies.

He took a sip of tea, enjoying its pleasant essence as he reopened his eye to stare at the female before him. She's probably around age 18 to 20, Lavi was unsure, but it was impolite to question a lady's age so he kept his question unasked. She moved gracefully, even when she was just pouring him some tea, she looked so elegant she could be mistaken as a princess. Then comes the question, what is such elegant lady doing in a house like this?

He looked around once again, taking in every detail his eye could see. It was too dark for him when he was still with Tyki, but Lala had turned on the lights when she invited Lavi for tea, so it was way easier for Lavi to observe his surroundings.

"Lovely house, isn't it?"

Lavi turned back to the female before him and smiled. "Indeed."

"What leads you here? I'm pretty sure the outside of the house doesn't look as nice as in here."

That, he had to agree. The outer appearance of the house resembles a haunted house, and not a beautifully renovated mansion.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "My _friends_ ," he gritted at said word, " Thought that this was a haunted house and wanted to explore it— I don't mean it that way! Just that… well…" Lala looked like a nice person, he doesn't want to hurt her feeling by saying that this house indeed looked abandoned?

Lala giggled in response, nodding her head in understatement before taking another sip of tea. "I get that a lot, it's alright. Here _do_ look like an abandoned house."

Hearing that, Lavi gave out a relief sigh.

"But you guys got the wrong house," Lala shook her head slightly. "It's the house opposite mine that is haunted."

He halted his action.

 _It's the... Wrong house?_

"They said that many moved in, but none of them stayed because of some girl singing and sobbing at night."

 _That was what Kanda said too!_

"When a camera was installed, no one suspicious was found, so they started saying that it's haunted."

Lavi bowed his head down slightly. How can they get the wrong house!? _Geez, this is so embarrassing!_ He slowly looked up to see if Lala's offended in any way. Instead, he saw her shedding tears silently.

"Hey, Bookman, do you know? She was my friend, the one lived in that haunted house, I mean."

Lavi stood up and gently took Lala into his arms, soothing her, wanting her to stop her tears.

"We were so close together, so close… But she _died_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"How the fuck did you even lose him?!"

He could care less if it was someone else — But this is the bean sprout's best friend being missing. Kanda took everything out on his curly-haired friend and yelled. Tyki on the other hand just kept quiet with his head facing downwards.

"… I'm going in again. I'm just out here to tell both of you what's happening."

Walker was at the edge of crying, he could tell.

"Please," Allen begged, "Get him out."

He simply nodded at said request and turned back to the haunted house when Allen grabbed his arm.

"Promise me you will get him out safely."

 _If you love him that much why would you leave him in the first place?!_

He glanced at Allen with a disgusted look, in which Kanda noticed and punched him across his face.

"It's your fault that you lost his best friend, don't look at bean sprout as if it's his fault!"

He did not hit Kanda back, _Kanda doesn't know the full story,_ instead he glared at Allen, "Allen Walker, you know what you did."

With that said, he turned around and entered the haunted house, ignoring the angry remarks by Kanda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _She was crying again._

 _I walked over and asked her what's wrong._

 _She just hugged me so tightly and cried._

 _She looked so broken, how should I break it to her that he's not coming back ever again?_

" _Why is he not back yet?"_

 _I don't know how to answer that question, so I kept silent and stroked her silky blonde hair._

" _Is he leaving me? Because I have scars all over my body?"_

 _But that was not her fault; her mom was abusive._

 _She cried harder and buried her head into my chest._

 _Such a poor, poor child._

 _._

 _Lala_

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here you go! A new chapter for Screw My Life! Sorry this took so long, I was too busy with all the problems I'm facing in real life to the point I can hardly touch my laptop unless it was for research. For those that waited for this, thank you so much! I'll try to update more this semester break, so be the updates will be more frequent for now.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _I have no idea how she found out. She just started screaming at me and locked herself up in that house._

 _I tried unlocking the door with the key he left to me before going away, but the door remained locked. She probably blocked the door with something heavy. Knocking at the door repeatedly, I begged for her to open the door. It went on forever, I swear._

 _I remember passing out in front her door and only woke up to the sound of police siren._

 _The police said something to me, I forgot what it was about. Or was it because I paid no attention to them?_

 _The door is now open._

 _You were in there, hugging the severed hand you'd kept for years, with a tear-stained face, lying on the cold hard ground._

 _You told me that you had it thrown away when you and him were together, why did you lie?_

" _Miss, are you alright?"_

 _Why did you lie?_

 _Why did you not tell any of us that you were still haunted by that hand?_

 _Why did you carry all the suffering yourself?_

 _Or was it my fault that you had to dig the hand back up from the ground for comfort?_

 _Was I in the wrong not to tell you that he's dead earlier?_

 _._

 _Lala_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

She was still sobbing, but it was clear that she felt a little better than before.

"She loved him; he loved her. They were happy together."

Lavi listened to her silently.

It must have been hard for Lala to endure the pain herself. Maybe that was why Lala stayed in such a place despite this house doesn't really suit her appearance?

"I found a letter to me on the day she died — No, I'm really sure that she actually stuffed it into my pocket when I passed out in front of her door." Pointing at a random direction, she smiled bitterly, "She said that it was better for her to die since I did not care enough to let her know the truth, but how can I tell her?"

"You're tired, Lala. Rest for now." Lavi advised, holding her up in bridal style and carry her into one of the nearest room. Lala stared at him a little longer before letting go the hem of his shirt after he placed her down on the bed.

"You're kind, Lavi Bookman." She smiled at him, "If only he's the same as you, I guess she would never have suicide?"

… _Huh?_

Lala simply smiled before burying herself under the cover. He stared at the now-asleep figure for a little longer, and walked out of the room, stepping lightly on the ground as he did so.

"… Now to look for Mikk." He could not shake off a bad feeling about this so-called "adventure", it's probably better to leave as soon as possible.

He yelled Tyki's name softly as he goes around the mansion, not wanting to wake the owner up. She looked exhausted enough, they should just let her rest and quietly get out of the house.

Adventure be damned.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

It was nearly morning, yet there was still no sign of Lavi Bookman.

 _Where the fuck are you, Lavi?!_

Running around mansion once again, the only figure Tyki could find was just portraits hung on the wall. The beautiful looking blonde that smiled so happily in each photo was starting to piss him off. If it's even possible, he swore the smile on each portrait grows every time he ran passed them.

This was a bad idea.

Adventure in a haunted house? Fuck it all.

The clock stroked at 12, with a loud, low sound echoes around the mansion. Gradually, he heard someone singing softly in the air.

"… Are you freaking serious."

He ran faster, hoping to find Lavi soon and just pulled him out of the house and never enter anymore.

A flash of red hair appeared at the corner of his eye out of a sudden. Tyki stopped his running motion and change his direction to his target and hugged him tight from behind.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" It came out harsh due to his breathless state, but Lavi didn't seem to mind. Said redhead, however, placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"Be a little quiet, the owner's asleep."

Tyki raised his eyebrow, "What owner?"

Lavi rolled his eye backward, "Owner of the house, _duh._ "

"…. This is an abandoned house."

"Well, we get the wrong house. The one's haunted is the one opposite this." Lavi crossed his arms and looked annoyed at Tyki. It kind of pissed him off to know that Tyki does not believe in him.

Tyki narrowed his eyes at the redhead and focus on his ears once again.

The song was growing louder, can't Lavi hear it?

"We should get going, it's not good to trespass other's properties — What's that paper over there?"

Glancing in the direction Lavi pointed, Tyki squinted his eyes harder and saw what Lavi was referring to. He walked towards, before bending down to collect it up.

"… A letter? What is this doing here?" Tyki flipped the paper around, "Written by Lala to an unknown person."

Lavi narrowed his eyebrows at said name, "Just leave it then, it's not good to read other's letter. Come on."

" _Why did you not tell me earlier? Why is it that I'm the one who was not informed about Guzol's death? I might as well end my life here—_ " Tyki read it out loud, only to be interrupted by Lavi.

"Tyki Mikk, put that letter down. This is wrong! You should _not_ read other's letter… Wait a second, " _end my life_ "?"

Lala said that she found a letter in her pocket on the day her friend died, saying that she should suicide since Lala doesn't care that much about her… But then this letter… Why was it stating the opposite information?

"Hey Tyki, pass me that letter for a while—" Reaching his hand out, his eyes widen at the sight of Tyki's hand disappeared into thin air once again. "…What…"

Hallucination? Had he somehow imagined Tyki out because he wanted to see him as soon as possible? But it felt so real, it was almost as if the real Tyki was standing right in front of him…

"Lavi…?"

 _She's awake already?!_

"Sorry for waking you up, Lala. I'm just going to get Tyki and leave this house, I apologize for trespassing—"

"What are you saying, Lavi?" Lala took a step forward, her beautiful blue eyes shone gently in the dark, accompanied with a gentle smile. Reaching out her hand, she made a beckoning gesture, "You poor, poor child, hallucinating again? He's not coming back, child."

Something was off with the female before him, carefully, he took a small step back.

"Lala…?"

"I can't say it, child. You knew I can't— It will break you." There were tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, stubbornly refuse to flow out and flooded her eyes instead. "You knew, after all, _you knew_ that he's dead. Why must you force me to say it in your face?"

He had no idea what hit him, but his legs responded in reflex. Before he realized it, he was running away from the female. He turned his head back, staring at her with a clueless look, unable to understand why his body was forcing him to get away from such a gentle person. The cold rained across his body inside; going up the spine faster and stronger the further he got away from her. Soon, his body could only feel cold moving in his body, making him a feeling a little sick.

The female was nowhere to be found, and he found out another problem.

He was lost.

"… Oh great, now what?"

There must be a way to get out of this mansion. If he just walked towards one direction, he'll reach a window or sort eventually, right…?

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before looking at the doors on his right.

 _I'll just enter a room and escape from the window._

With that in mind, he walked to the door and placed his palms together, apologizing softly for his rudeness and placed his hand on the knob, turning it clockwise. Not really surprised that the door was not locked, he apologized once more and pushed it ajar slowly.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _Arguments, I think that's what it's called._

 _Mommy said it was a bad thing, she said that no arguments should exist in the first place._

 _How irony it is to see said female to be the one starting it with her life partner over finance issue._

 _Even so, she was always the one who lost the fight and ended up crying in the night._

 _But that's okay; Mommy wrote the best stories when she's upset._

 _I sat down quietly on the stool, staring at her as she wrote with tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _It was a way to ease pain, she once told me._

" _When you're feeling unhappy, do something that will cheer you up," she always said._

 _Then tell me, mommy._

 _How can you do something you always enjoy when you lose the capability to do it? How shall you ease your pain then?_

 _On the day your right arm was lost, how will you face your world?_

 _I secretly kept your arm, for I had a premonition that you will change forever; this arm shall be my reminder of who you used to be._

 _And you did._

 _You've changed, mom._

 _._

 _Lala._

 **.**

 **Screw My Life**

 **.**

Never in his life had he wanted to curse so much in a day.

Lavi Bookman was right _in front_ of him, but _no,_ he just had to lose him again!

The paper in his hand was crushed entirely, adding on with his heavy breathing that echoed around the mansion, he glared at everything he sees, unconsciously putting all the blame on the portrait right in front of him.

Hold it, now that he thought about it… Who was the girl in these portraits?

 _Ring!_

Vibrations spread across his jeans, alerting him that there's a cellphone in his pocket.

"What— How?"

Tyki flipped the phone out, realizing it was Kanda's spare phone, and pressed the "accept" button.

" _I stuffed it in your jeans just now dumbass."_

… He has a phone now? Wait, that means he can call Lavi and get him out—

" _And before you faggot wants to call that redhead using this phone, let me warn you this: There's no more credit in this phone."_

"… Huh?"

" _I need to tell you this, so listen carefully, Mikk."_

No more credit? What kind of joke of this?

He breathes in deeply, "Go on."

" _Do not let that redhead come in contact with the spirit. No, screw that. You both_ _can't have any contact with that spirit."_

"Why?"

" _You'll be trapped in there forever if any one of you met the spirit. She traps those that she sees and keeps them in the mansion forever."_

"Kanda, I met Lavi just now—"

" _Bring him back."_

"No, listen to me. He said that the owner of the house told him that we got the wrong house."

"… _What?"_

"Exactly. So, we are actually free from all this spirit bullshit and all that's left is me finding a way out."

" _Mikk, let me talk to the redhead."_

Tyki paused midway, unsure if he should tell Kanda that he had lost Lavi once again.

" _You lost him again, did you not?"_ Receiving the silence as answer, Kanda sighed loudly, starting to regret his choice of bringing them to the mansion.

" _I'm not sure who he met that claimed to be the owner, but Mikk,"_ there was a slight pause, " _In this case, you're both trapped."_

Say what?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mommy was angry again._

 _Was it because her arm is now missing that she's mad?_

 _The angry shouts that demanded me to get out; the sound of the dragging metal on the ground — I know I'm dead meat as soon as I step out here._

 _I cuddle closer to the severed arm in my hold, still hiding under the covers._

 _This arm is gentle, never had she hit me with this arm. But she, I glared at the door, she changed._

 _She started to hit me._

 _Gentle and violence should never mix; that was what she taught me._

 _It's only fair that I hid this from her now._

 _This gentle arm, shall she never find it._

 _._

 _Lala_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"This is one messy room."

With all the newspapers scattered around randomly across the room, Lavi, who was always someone who could not stand untidiness, could only close his eye and knitted his eyebrows together. _Might as well help Lala to clean up a little before leaving._

Bending his legs, Lavi started by picking up the stack of papers near him, arranging them neatly as he did so.

Now that he observes clearly, most papers on the floor were actually reporting the same case, but from different printing press. Something about finding a girl suicide in her own house. Lavi placed the papers neatly on the table and took some of it in his hands, scanning through them in interest.

So apparently, the police received a report saying that there's a girl screaming out for a house to open door. as for the house number…. He squinted his eyes and brushed through the pages lightly, wanting to remove the dirt from the paper, only to realize that the house number was marked to the point of recognition. Balancing the paper with one hand, he flipped through the others on the table.

It was all drawn over, the house number.

Oh, whatever. So someone was screaming for this house to open the door, and since the neighbors found it weird and was terrified by the sounds echoing from the inside of the house, they made a police report. When the officers arrived in the morning, they found a girl passed out in front of the door, with the door open slightly. They pushed it softly, and found the victim dead on the ground, a severed hand in her hold.

… Could the victim be Lala's friend, the one that stayed, he coughed, in the supposedly haunted house opposite Lala's?

He raised his head slightly in glance over the room. The portraits on the wall… Is that Lala's friend? Placing the paper on the table once again, he walked towards the portrait showing two female figures hugging each other in a tight embrace while facing the camera with a large smile.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Shocked, Lavi turned around to stare at the door. Lala smiled gently and walked towards the bed in the bed, sitting herself down as she patted the mattress beside her, signaling Lavi to sit down beside her.

 _She looks different from just now._ Truth to be told, he felt safer with this side of her, the previous side of her when he saw her in the corridor back then… His body tensed up at said memory, he hoped that side of Lala would never appear anymore.

"Here, Lavi," She patted the mattress once again, "Sit beside me."

As soon as he sat down, Lala started talking.

She talked about her friend, how she was abused by her mother; how she met the guy she loves; how she felt insecure with her scars—

And finally, her suicide.

"It's not like he doesn't want to return, _he can't_."

The guy left Lala a spare key to his house, where her friend is staying so that Lala can look after her in his absence. He thought that he could make it back home to see her, but fate was cruel.

On the day of his return, he was robbed and killed.

Lala saw the news so she knew, she had thought for days on how to inform her friend of this news without breaking her down.

Adding up with the stress her friend had faced… She was terrified.

They both were her best friend — It was hard enough for her to lose one of them, she did not want to lose her female best friend as well.

"Somehow, I did not know what gave away, but she found out his death."

Lavi took her into his hold, feeling the front of his chest getting wet as Lala sobs.

Lala did nothing wrong.

No, actually, no one was in the wrong.

It was merely a trick of fate itself.

"So, please, Lavi,"

His eye widened before pushing the female away from him as fast as he could.

"Please, stay here."

 _Just when I thought this side of her will not appear any soon!_

"Don't leave me anymore."

It was confusing for Lavi. What does she mean by "leaving her again"? It was her friend that was left behind, was it not?

 _Unless… No way._

"You're finally back, Guzol." She smiled bitterly at him.

It was then everything clicked.

 _Shit._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _Guzol is still not back._

 _She's outside, I know. Still, I will not open up._

 _She's hiding something anyway, isn't it?_

 _I only wanted to see Guzol._

 _Only him, he's the only one I want to see now._

 _Guzol… When are you coming back?_

… _You're not leaving me behind, are you?_

 _._

 _Lala_

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: For those that are still waiting for Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife, I'm so sorry TAT And erm… I think this haunted house incident will end in like the next chapter. I personally don't really want to drag this arc too much ((laugh cry)) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well~!**

 **As for who is Lala's friend… Let's see who guess it correctly xDDD**

 **.**

 **R &R**

 **UnheardSalvation**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

" _Stay there!"_

 _The male froze his motion, and slowly backed up a little, with both his hands near his hand to make an "I surrender" hand motion, he smiled at the female occupant in the room._

 _She breathed heavily, her eyes fixed onto the male before her, observing his every move while warning him not to get any closer. Why, why must he find her in such state? Panicked, she hid her injured hand behind her, while the other pointing towards the male._

 _The blood-stained cold metal which glints with the help of the fluorescent lighting in the room move up and down slightly in a fast motion — a clear evidence of her shivering at the thought of Guzol finding her in such situation._

" _It's okay, Lala." He started, reaching out slowly in a gentle gesture. "I don't mind those scars— So stop hiding them from me."_

"… _Really?"_

 _The man smiled once again, this time with his hands cupping her cheeks affectionately,_

" _Really."_

 _That was the day I thought I finally salvation._

 _I really thought he was the one._

 _Yet, he left me here._

 _He promised to be back; he did not._

 _Soon, realization hit me hard, I screamed._

 _The hand in which he locked away in the deepest room of the room, seemed so welcoming out of a sudden. The hand that used to caress me so lovingly— This severed hand I tried so hard to get rid of in my life since meeting Guzol, it's welcoming me back._

 _She was hitting the door, shouting for me to open up._

 _No, you'll just stop me from retrieving the hand, don't you?_

" _Lala please, listen to me—"_

 _I hugged the hand tighter, tears flowed out by itself._

 _He lied._

 _He lied to me._

 _._

 _ **Lala**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

The singing grew louder in the empty halls.

Tyki turned to the direction where the voice could be heard the clearest, his eyes narrowed a little, doubting if he should trust his instinct in such situation.

He was exhausted, this is probably the first time he held himself up for such a long time for the sake of someone else. Back then, he would usually just ignore the others and get back to his precious bed to have a nice, loving date with it and slept the whole day to the point Kanda Yuu had to hit him hard with a katana just to wake him up for class.

Sometimes, he would even throw his blankets towards the Japanese male as an attempt to shut him up, totally oblivious of the fact that Kanda was only waking him up for his own good.

Long story short, he was _late_ for that day.

And when he was receiving his punishment from the lecturer, Kanda , who just oh so happen to walk pass him in the corridor, smirked at him. He _smirked,_ not even a "I told you to wake up", "Serves you right", or a "you okay", he just fucking _smirk_.

Oh how he wished he could wipe that mocking smirk off his face, but with lecturer staring at his every action, he could do nothing but to glare daggers at his roommate. His roommate in return, raised both of his middle fingers up in his face and walked away like nothing happen.

That day onwards, he knew better than to not listen to anything Kanda told him.

'Cause seriously, Kanda could be the biggest, selfish jerk you've ever met, but as soon as he got close to you, he would actually _help_ you in a way that looked like he's mocking or bashing you up.

Yawning, he was pretty sure he could just run away from all this bullshit and threw Lavi Bookman here for all he cares. Of course his roommate would come hunting for him for this… He clicked his tongue, Lavi's too damn good for that Walker kid. He just hoped that Walker kid was not toying with Kanda's feeling. If he did… Grinning, he knew more than a way to torture one without even getting into prison. He was also quite confident that he could hide the fact that he's the one doing all the torturing from Lavi.

A yawn brought him back to reality as he stared aimlessly ahead.

His beauty sleep should be his main priority— It always was. Until now, that's it.

Somehow, the thought of leaving Lavi Bookman here just doesn't quite seem pleasing to him. Images of the redhead male shivering in the house, all the while waiting for Tyki to come for him— Alright, he's so tired to the point he could still think of useless scenarios in such situation.

The singing stopped for a split second, and soon continued again as if the pause never did exist.

It's almost day break, yet he still could not locate Lavi anywhere.

He ponder his thoughts, to follow the voice, or not to?

Following the voice would mean that he would bumped into the spirit instead of a certain redhead; searching for the lost member randomly in the mansion would ends up… Now that he thought about it, both options would ends up with him reaching the spirit before successfully meeting up with Lavi.

 _So what's the point of choosing, really?_

No more hesitation, he told himself, and made his way towards the vocals.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _One by one, these fools enter my house._

" _I'm scared"? Then why are you here in the first place?_

 _Even so… They looked happy together._

 _Smirking, I sung softly, letting my voice to fill the mansion gradually._

 _Will their happiness stay?_

 _Or are they just the same as Guzol and I?_

" _He will not return for you," I said to the sobbing girl, reaching out my hand to her._

 _I smiled as she accepted it, yet there was this unknown suffocating feeling in my chest._

"… _Another pair."_

 _I'm no longer alone, so why am I crying?_

" _Another pair separated here…"_

 _Why does it feel so hurt here in my chest?_

 _._

 _ **Lala.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

She smiled at the man whom she'd been waiting for his return.

"You're finally back, Guzol."

Lavi took a step back, only to find himself being cornered to the wall. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he searched for any escape route available with his single eye. _Anywhere, somewhere that I can slip out of here!_ God damn, what kind of mansion does not have any window in the room?!

She took a step forward, alerting Lavi of her presence once more.

"I'm not Guzol!" He had no idea why he said that, it sounded so much like a lame excuse… Screw it, all he wanted was to get away from her and hoping that she _understands_ the point of him being Lavi Bookman and not Guzol!

His eye kept glancing at the small opening between him and Lala, hoping to get away successfully using that route and aimed straight towards the door. It was then he heard some footsteps echoing in the hallway. _Tyki…?_

"He won't be here, child."

"And how sure are you with that statement?" Lavi retorted back.

If talking with her can make sure that she does nothing funny to him, why not does so?

"He won't, _he never._ " A smile made its way to her face, yet there was only sadness available on her features.

"He will."

"… Give it up, child. He will never turn around for you."

"We will leave here _together_." He stressed out.

"Then where is he now?"

Lavi kept silent.

"He probably escaped this house, running away, leaving you here alone to face me."

He pondered at said statement.

Glancing at the clock just behind Lala, just 15 more minutes more until day break. His heart dropped a little as he started to wonder if what Lala said was true.

Tyki Mikk probably left this mansion long ago.

If he, Lavi Bookman disappears in this house, that means Tyki can stop going against his best friend (as Tyki always puts it) in his relationship with Allen. He won't need to waste his time meeting Lavi at the rooftop, his time will not be tied down by Lavi's request —

He will be free to do anything he likes.

If he was Tyki, surely he would choose this path.

Leaving an obstacle behind and moved on, how tempting is that?

"It's okay, child. I'm here for you. _We're_ here for you." A hand was on his cheek, cupping it gently as it raised his head up to face her, "Give in to us."

 _Giving in doesn't sound that bad actually…_

"I—"

The door was slammed ajar.

"Stop right there, both of you!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Allen had been crying for that redhead.

He was a little annoyed with that fact, but he guessed, it's just a bestfriend thing between his bean sprout and that redhead.

"Mikk will get him out, stop worrying."

"No, that's not it! Lavi- He's- He—" For the millionth time, Allen felt so frustrated with the promise he made with his brother.

So many times tonight, had he wanted to scream for Lavi to come back safely, to come back to him. Yet he held them back for fear of breaking the promise he made to Lavi.

"This is all my fault."

If he had not dragged Lavi with him this date—

Kanda held onto his lover and proceed to hug him tight, wanting to calm the white-haired teen down.

"This is not your fault."

Allen just sniffed, clinging to him as he did so.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. I'm so _sorry_ —"

Even as he muttered reassuring words softly to his panicked lover, his mind was clouded with distracting thoughts of how close Allen was with Lavi Bookman. _They are too damn close to each other,_ with sharpened eyes, he decided that he did not like the idea of that, bestfriend or not.

When Mikk get out of that goddamn house, he will make sure that he got every single detail background of Lavi Bookman checked from the Portuguese male.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

… _How?_

 _Staring at the man who threw the door open— Why didn't he leave?_

 _The redhead looked surprised as well; wasn't he the one that was so confident that his partner would turn back for him?_

 _This is unheard of— Impossible even._

 _No one was truly in love, everyone was selfish. They_ will _leave their so-called_ soul mate _just to keep living in this world. No matter how much affection they displayed out on the outside, deep inside, they can abandon the other when danger strikes._

 _So why… Why did he return for the redhead?_

 _I don't get it._

 _That's what mama did too— Why didn't she leave before things turned ugly? Why did she stay despite losing her arm?_

 _I don't get it._

 _ **.**_

" _ **Lala please, listen to me—"**_

 _._

 _If I had listened to her explanation back then, would I get it?_

 _The wing blowing on my face felt cold… Tears?_

 _._

 _ **Lala**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Tyki stepped into the scene, breathing heavily.

Did he make it in time? Tyki quickly scanned through Lavi's body up and down, _no injures, good._

"Tyki?!" Staring at the male whom just barged through the door, Lavi secretly gave out a relief sigh. _He did not left me here…?_ Well of course, he knew that Tyki would never dump him in a place like that… At least he hoped so. Even so, he had thought that this hope was crushed seeing that Tyki was nowhere to be found before said man threw himself at the door and declared his presence to them.

Tyki reached out to grab the redhead's hand and forcefully pull him out of the room as he ignored the wide-eyed blond-haired female in the room. _This must be the owner of the house Lavi mentioned,_ a glare was sent to her direction, warning her not to try anything funny before he pulled the other male out of the room completely.

 _Slam!_

Lavi almost came in contact with the dusty wooden floor due to his legs giving out on him as soon as he escaped the room, but Tyki caught him in time.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Tyki said in an annoyed voice, giving out how exhausted he was with the current situation.

Lavi could only nod.

As much as he wanted to find out what happened to Lala in the past, he knew that he will only get himself stuck further into this mess and perhaps, unable to free himself off this mess.

With Tyki leading him the way, they soon reach the main door of the house.

"How— You knew the way out?!"

Kanda told him the way out before he ended the phone called. Apparently, Kanda had already walked through this mansion so many times to the point he could memorize every location in here in the afternoon before asking Walker out to this _adventure_.

He took a glance behind, staring at Lavi's disbelieved face.

It was actually an understatement, seeing that Lavi was always the one who able to remember every detail he absorbed. He probably lost his touch while being taken over by the fear of stepping into this house.

Lavi was still staring at him with an accusing look.

" _Shush,_ Bookman." Tyki shushed Lavi in annoyance, "Right now, I just want to get out of this awful place and possibly, skipping today's class just to recharge myself." _Or in other words, I'm just too lazy to answer you now._

"You could have just left me here and leave…" It was meant to be a whisper, but being in an empty hall, even the smallest whisper could be heard so clear by other occupants.

"And what? Go back to my life before meeting the _oh-so-famous_ Lavi Bookman? No can do." He reached his palm out to hold the knob, feeling the cold metal within his hold and pushed it downwards to unlock it. In which replied him with a clicking sound, indicating that the door was locked from the outside.

"Oh, _seriously_?" Now he's getting _really_ annoyed.

"Why yes." Both of them turned their head back to the large spiraling stars, "However, if your answers satisfy me, I'll consider letting you _both_ go."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Why were you so certain that he'll return for you?"

Truth to be told, Lavi had no idea why he was so confident back then. There was this nagging voice at the back of his head telling him to hold on, to wait for the Portuguese male to come for him. He considered ignoring it, yet the ringing just gets louder and louder— So loud it was distracting him from thinking straight.

There is a possibility that Tyki will really leave him there, but then during that time, that nagging voice kept yelling at him, _demanding_ him to believe in it.

"Faith." That's the closest answer he had.

Lala stared ahead for a while, then moving her sight to the curly-haired male in the hall, "And you? Why must you turn back for him?" Leaning her face to her right palm as her left arm lazily resting on the handle of the stairs, "You might get yourself stuck here with him forever."

 _That actually sounds pleasant._ Not that he can say that out loud, he coughed.

"I brought him in here, it's my responsibility to get him out." If not, he will suffer from the wrath of his best friend and most probably, of that Walker kid too. Sides, he had a feeling he will regret for the rest of his live if he do so.

"… Faith?" She looked at Lavi before turning to Tyki, "And responsibility?"

As she received confident nods from the two male, she was lost on what she should do. This is the first time someone have that much faith on the other; the first time someone took their responsibility this serious.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _Guzol was faithful—_ He left.

 _She was responsible— She…_

…

 _What happened to her?_

 _The one that tried to tell me the truth, the one that tried to save me before I pushed her away completely— What happened to her?_

 _._

" _ **Please listen to me, Lala! Don't—"**_

" _ **No! Don't reach for it! You promised Guzol to never reach for that arm again!"**_

 _._

 _When was the last time she can hear her?_

 _When was the time she evanescent from her life without a trace?_

" _...!' —Got it._

 _The reason I'm stuck here; the reason I could not let go—_

" _Go, both of you, before I change my mind."_

 _The impatient curly-haired male grabbed the redhead harshly on the wrist and pulled him out of here._

 _I turned to the portrait hanging on the wall behind me, "Mama, I think I figure it out." Reaching out to brush the surface of the portrait, "I figure out why you never really left Papa even when things were so bad back then."_

 _A bitter smile broke out._

 _When you truly love someone, you'll have faith in them no matter how bad the situation is— Mama believes that they can go through the finance problem together. Though everything took the worse turn when Papa was killed and her arm was chopped off…_

 _But then Guzol appeared before me._

 _I thought I was saved, I thought I could be loved once again._

 _But God just_ loves _watching me suffer, isn't it?_

 _He took Guzol away, leaving me alone with my inner voices._

 _._

 **Lala**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Finally… Out at last."

The moment they stepped out of the mansion, the sun rises, turning the dark blue sky into rich golden color slowly.

Tyki smiled, breathing in a deep breath, enjoying the morning breeze. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lavi face palming himself so hard and muttered something softly.

Knowing Lavi, he's probably thinking about classes.

"… It will be wise to skip classes today, Bookman."

"I know."

With a weird look, he stared at a certain redhead, "Then what's with the long look?"

Lavi shrugged, "I just have a bad feeling."

"About what?"

Another shrug.

It was then the phone Kanda slipped into his pants vibrates. Tyki slipped the phone out and clicked on "read" at the new message received. Curious, Lavi butted his head into view and stared at the phone as well.

 _Oh fuck._

"…I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING!"

 _._

 _(Received)_

 _From: Kanda_

 _Bean sprout's with me. Go find a hotel to stay for today._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Lavi you're alright!"

"ALLEN WALKER YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANATION TO DO!"

Much to Kanda's dismay, Tyki lead Lavi to their apartment and allowed his beansprout to be _kidnap_ in front of him. The worst part was he couldn't even stop his beansprout from leaving his room.

He looked so happy being able to see Lavi Bookman kicking and alive.

Thinking back to Allen's reaction on Lavi's missing, he just couldn't place a finger on what's wrong regarding the relationship between his Allen and Lavi Bookman.

"Mikk."

" _Let me sleep, god damn it_."

"Lavi Bookman, get me his background."

Tyki stared at the Japanese male for a while, "I'm still kind of dizzy from all the shit last night. Whose background did you say you want?"

"Lavi Bookman."

 _Oh great, what have you gotten yourself, Lavi?_

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was busy with classes and assignments, and when I finally have time to write, I faced a major writer's block ORZ It sucks, believe me. This chapter was harder for me to write, I keep taking constant break to try and make the flow as smooth as possible ( A )**_

 _ **The portrait Lavi and Tyki saw in the house, the one Lala was holding onto another female, that female was actually her mom. I wonder how many of you guessed that correctly xD As for her "friend", think of it as her imaginary friend or her other personality.**_

 _ **It only surfaced after the death of her parents; and slowly died out when she accepted Guzol.**_

 _ **Yet, Guzol's death was too much of a shock for her to be point the supposedly missing persona came out once again. As you can see, the persona had been trying to save Lala, but she stubbornly refused the help, resulting in her death.**_

 _ **And now… Lavi oh Lavi, better be careful.**_

 _ **Kanda Yuu is**_ **so** _**aftering you now (doge)**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for still sticking around! My next update will be on Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife. Stay tuned~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **.**_

To say that Kanda Yuu was pissed was actually an understatement.

Of course, Tyki would _never_ admit that it was actually his fault that Kanda gotten _this_ mad. Nope, this totally had _nothing_ to do with Kanda's anger at all.

The glares seemed to be kind of sharp today, huh? He could even feel them penetrating _through_ his body and straight into his heart. Hm, maybe if he ignores them… He should be able live past today, probably.

Including today, this will be the second day he managed to live through Kanda's glare.

 _Oh_ , that was actually quite an achievement.

Him, managing to live for a day (almost) under Kanda's glare.

He must say, he was quite _impressed_ with his own achievement.

"What's making you that happy, Mikk?"

How could he not be happy? He had thought he would be dead on the night he ignored Kanda, but look at him, still alive and kicking after a _day_. "That means you manage to obtain more information than you thought you could for me, right?"

Hey, that voice sounded _oddly_ familiar.

He stole a glance from the corner of his eye, only to spot those long raven strands that _obviously_ pointed out the real identity of the voice.

… Fuck.

Mentally trembling as he turned to his side, staring at his so-called best friend, he gulped.

Alright… How should he inform this smirking bastard that he actually felt guilty for digging up Lavi's background so he did not even _started_ collecting any information? 'Sides that smirk looked _way_ too dangerous for him to spill everything out.

"Well?" Kanda reached his hand out towards his curly-haired friend.

"I, well, it's— Stop," he quickly stopped his friend who started cracking his knuckles, "I… did not start the search at all."

It was silent between the two of them.

"Listen, Mikk. Just because you're finally going out with that redhead—"

"We are _not_ together."

"—it doesn't mean that you can ignore my _request_." Kanda clearly did not buy his saying of him not going out with a certain redhead. For that, Tyki was a _little_ annoyed.

"Kanda, why do you even want his background anyway?" If its Allen Walker's background Kanda wanted, he would be more than happy to help his friend. Truth to be told, he was actually _really_ curious about Allen Walker… Especially his past relationship with Lavi Bookman.

From what he could see now, Lavi was actually not that bad of a person. Why did they break up? Who was it that broke the relationship apart? _No, no._ He shook his head mentally. If their breakup is _that_ bad, Walker and Lavi can't even be this close to each other now, isn't it?

From this, he could at least conclude that the breakup is mutual.

As for the reason… God damn, he was getting way too curious for his own good. If this continues, he might end up really searching up both of their background just to see what happened in the past. Which he would probably will end up dead by the hands of a certain friend of his.

Back to the main question, Kanda wanted Lavi's background.

Lavi's, not _Allen's._

That, at least, is weird to him.

"… Are you helping me or not?" The dark-haired male was clearly trying to avoid his question.

"I need to know why you need his background, or I wouldn't do it."

Who knows what in his mind? He might be planning a murder and was trying to frame someone namely _Lavi Bookman_. Of course, Kanda would _never_ involve himself into any crime. He _frames_ people into doing them for him.

… Excluding the times Kanda helped him in the past, of course.

Now that he thinks about it, maybe Kanda's habit of messing around with someone's life was actually his fault. _Opps?_

Oh well, not that he'll admit this to anyone.

"… The bean sprout cares for that redhead a little too much."

"…" Nonono— Push that smile down. If you smile now, Kanda's going to kill you on the spot.

… So in short, Kanda was just being… Jealous?

 _Allen Walker, you changed this guy so much_.

This is the first time he sees Kanda being jealous over something and is irritated to the point he asked for the will-be-victim's (a certain redhead's) background before starting his actions.

He should probably do this then!

This will be the best blackmail material— Er, he meant, _teasing material_ to be used on this raven-haired male.

 _Wait, no._

If he really gets Lavi's background for Kanda, Kanda would know that Allen Walker and Lavi were ex-lovers. He's sure that Kanda would surely murder the redhead after knowing this. Yet, if he does not get said background for his friend, he would be the one being murder.

Lady luck, fuck you much.

Right now, it's either he watches Lavi being murdered by his friend, or him sacrificing himself for this redhead.

"I don't like the idea of another male getting near to my bean sprout, _happy_ now, Mikk?"

Very.

And now, he was hesitating if he should save himself or save the other one.

Such dilemma…

"I'll pull myself back from killing that redhead if that outcome is not good. All you have to do is _ask_."

He raised his finger up, wanting to signal a "no" sign, only to halt by another raise of eyebrow from the Japanese male. Awkwardly, he slowly lowered his finger and grunted, all the while burying his head down. Maybe if he lowered it low enough, he could blend into the table and allows himself to escape this awkward situation.

He could even felt the smirk on Kanda's face without raising his head.

"Why, _thank you,_ Mikk."

"… You're _very_ welcome."

I hate you.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

He's going crazy.

He was sure that he was not acting as if he was overreacting or anything (Yes, you are.) So why is Allen smiling at him and kept silent throughout his outburst?!

"ALLEN WALKER, WHY DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH THAT BASTARD?!"

And yet another smile.

"What's wrong with spending a night there?"

Finally, he speaks. Even though it _definitely_ was not what he wanted to hear.

With a large sigh escaping from his lips, his body finally gave away as exhausted settled down within him.

…. He shouldn't give up. This is his precious little brother's virginity they're talking about!

A sigh.

"Allen—"

"And before you said anything. _Fucking rest."_ He was forcefully pushed down onto the bed by oddly familiar warmth…

"… Why is dad here?" He honestly thought Cross was planning to leave the two of them since the last call.

"This brat had been crying all night while he called me. _Jesus,_ I was in fucking _overseas_. Do you know how expensive the phone calls are?! And this brat here just called me and cried the whole night—"

"It's not you who pay for the bills anyway." Allen pouted.

"You can just hang him up like how you do to me _all the time._ " Lavi suggested.

" _Oh,_ do enlighten me: How could I just hang up when _this thing_ ," he pointed to Allen, "were crying as if the world was ending?!"

But you can hang up on me when I was panicking and all stressed up with Allen's new found lover back then. Smooth, dad, _damn smooth._

"… So you returned here and waited for us to come back?" He didn't even think of trying to find out what happened?

He could have been trapped in that mansion with Tyki forever!

"You'll manage. You inherited _my_ _genes_ after all." He declared proudly.

"Cross, just because Lavi inherited your _red hair_ ," Allen stressed, "It doesn't mean that he inherited your _everything_."

"Shush, believe in your brother."

He glared at his supposedly father figure before him.

"Rest. We'll talk when you wake up." With that said, he dragged a protesting Allen out of the room and flipped the switch off before slamming the door close.

"…"

With a smirk, he drifted off to relax his exhausted body and let sleep takes over his consciousness.

 _Dad's here. Allen won't be able to go to Kanda at this rate._

It sure felt good to have Cross back.

He can finally rest in peace.

Even though it's probably going to be _just a while_.

A soft groan could be heard.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Lavi Bookman, the son of Cross Marian. Bookman was his mother's surname; he probably used "Bookman" instead of "Marian" to avoid troubles from getting near him. Just look at the amount of people Cross Marian pissed off… And he thought Kanda was the only one that will manage to piss _this many_ people off on this Earth.

Was he supposed to be happy that there's someone out there that's way _worse_ than this samurai-looking friend living out there?

Sweat dropping at said information, he coughed before continuing reading, "And also most probably the one that will inherit everything Cross Marian's belong." He finished with another sigh.

If that other redhead ever dies young, that's it.

According to the information he gained, it seems like Lavi has no luck getting what Cross owns any time soon, seeing that the elder redhead is not as old as they imagine. _Just how old was Cross when Lavi was born?!_

This investigation (or so Kanda called it) was one I most exhausting one he has ever done. This is literally on the same level as those targets he had to face back then he was in _that_ group. The last time he had to get through this much trouble just for the sake of a _tiny_ little detail, he was still _there_.

And he thought he'll never do it again.

Oh well, at least he's doing this to help his friend. _More like killing off our curiosity…_ He commented mentally.

 _Man, this Cross Marian is really something…_

"… I can actually see the slight resemblance between this pervert and that redhead you're head over heels for."

"The only resemblance is that they're both _redheads_." Tyki deadpanned.

Kanda was silent for a while, before reaching his hand out to point at Cross, then moving his finger to Lavi as soon as he knew Tyki's sight was on his finger.

"Look carefully." He said with a serious expression.

Tyki glanced over the two photos once more, taking in more details this time. He compared the two for a while, before scowling at Kanda.

"They look nothing alike, my friend."

"Not appearance wise," Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Their presence, idiot. The feeling they emit to the surroundings."

The aura, huh?

From Cross Marian, he could only feel the womanizing aura— Nothing else. Was Kanda trying to hint that Lavi was actually a womanizer? He narrowed his eyes at said thought.

Probably knowing that Tyki's not as sharp as himself, Kanda went through other pictures they gained and went through them one by one. Finally, he chose another two photos of the two targets and placed them side by side. On both photos, their target was either staring ahead or day dreaming when the picture was caught.

"The way their facial expression rests while they were in neutral situation, don't you think it looks _awfully_ similar?"

 _Oh._

Now, he could see what Kanda was trying to point out for him. Indeed, if he looked at them this way, they _do_ look a _lot_ like each other.

"... Coincidence?" he suggested, "Let's try finding other similar photos like this before we get down to conclusion."

It was then he caught a sight of a certain picture hiding within the stacks of photos they have.

It will be wise for Kanda to never see that photo.

He had to hide that before Kanda sees it— a hand appeared in his sight, reaching for that photo before he could react.

He could see how hard Kanda was twitching as he stared at said photo.

"… They're best friends, remember? Photos like this are probably normal." He tried reasoning to his friend. _And myself._

"And that pervert here?" Kanda hissed every word, "How close were they? To the point bean sprout was so comfortable with this Bookman's dad?"

… Probably best friends' things? Fuck those.

No one should be able to get this close to his bean sprout. Not even this Bookman guy, not to mention that pervert-looking old man, even if that old man doesn't look _that_ old!

"I'm keeping this photo."

He merely nodded. It's better not to anger Kanda any further.

For now.

Glancing at the photo one last time, he couldn't understand why he was getting slightly uncomfortable with how close those three were in the picture.

Cross Marian was holding the other two teens by their waist, each with one hand. Lavi appeared to be annoyed with such affection. Even though he looked like he was going to punch Marian hard on the face, it was clear that the amount of energy Lavi held was not enough to even kill an ant. As the result, it looked like Lavi was just playfully trying to push Marian further away from him. Walker on the other hand, smiled brightly at the camera with his right arm swing around Marian's neck and pointed a "victory" sign with his left hand.

If they didn't know better, they would have thought this was a family photo.

 _Lavi Bookman, you and Walker… You guys even went as far as meeting your old man?!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

It was almost one in the afternoon when he finally woke up. Blinking ahead dumbly, Lavi yawned softly and stretched his arms backwards. With the satisfying sounds of his joints cracking, he lazily opened his still-heavy eyelids. Sleeping the day was definitely the best thing he had ever done so far, he hummed in satisfaction.

He could hear the soft yelling from the kitchen, and then followed by a string of curses.

With a twist of the door knob, he opened the door, more noises came flowing in.

It sure sounds noisy today.

He shut his door and walked towards the stairs—

"Lavi Bookman?"

He almost fell off the stairs as soon as he heard that voice.

 _How in the world they know where I live?!_

There were a lot of things he could do in such situation. For one, he could scream to attract Cross's attention about the presence of these two people in their house and let Cross deals with them. Or, he could run back to his room as fast he could take the baseball bat he placed near his door before returning here to hit these two _trespassers_ to death. One more option is that he could just calmly cover his right eye to make sure that his bangs do not fly off when he turns around later. He mentally thanked Cross for making him leaving his bangs longs at times like this.

This is the first time he saw Lavi with his hair down.

Instinct called out to him to get a good look at the usually covered right eye, and he did, but those red strands were in the way. Damn, they were doing such a good job covering up the right side of his face, Tyki could not even see what was wrong with the right eye. For that, he grunted softly.

"Why are you both here?"

 _Just here to visit Kanda's little boyfriend, didn't expect to see you here in such state too._

"Why are _you_ here?" Kanda hissed out.

Lavi looked annoyed and clicked his tongue. He hissed back, "This is _trespassing_ , you know?"

"Like _you're_ not the same."

"Listen here, _Kanda Yuu._ " Lavi rested his weight on his right leg, allowing his hair to fall towards the right side of his face more and smirked at them, "I live here."

Insert dramatic mind blown sound effect here, thank you.

Staring at the now-pale faces before him, his smirk grows. _Afraid now? Freaking trespassers._

"I can always call the cops on you guys now, you know?" Oh, of course he won't do that, it's much more entertaining to just stare at their shocked faces before pushing them out of the door. Sides, calling the cops would mean other people knowing that Cross is back in this country. Following that, their house would probably no longer be peaceful.

That's a big _no no_ , so, definitely no cops.

 _Dear Lord, you didn't even tell me you stayed at the same house as Walker!_

If he had known, if only he knew— Okay, there's nothing much he can do, _fine_.

He _did_ find out Lavi's address, but he never expected it to be the _exact_ direction Kanda was bringing him while saying that they will just be visiting _Allen Walker_ without showing him any address. Kanda simply went there by memory, there were no pieces of paper with the house address or any electrical devices, namely GPS that led them there, so it was not that shocking for Tyki _not_ to know that the address they're at right now is literally the same address he had in the address.

As for Kanda?

Do you think he cares enough to see the address of his love rival? He just needs to know their _history_ , not the place they stay.

 _Damn, this is so awkward._

Hell yeah it is.

Tyki glanced at the opened main door worriedly. Is it too late for them to just _slip out_ silently now and pretend that _nothing_ happened?

Both he and Kanda were worried when they saw the main door being _wide open_ , so they did the right thing they thought— rushed in to check if a certain white-haired male is alright.

Allen Walker was nowhere to be found on the lower floor. He could feel how tensed Kanda was, so he did not stop his friend when said long-haired male rushed up the stairs. He simply followed behind his friend.

Then, there was where a lazy-looking Lavi walked out of a room with a smile.

What will be your first thought when you see someone walking out of a room in a house that belongs to his _ex-lover_?

Alright, maybe Allen was _that_ worried for Lavi and made Lavi stay for the night or something similar… But still, Lavi Bookman walked out of the room so naturally as if he had been there thousands of times, his hair down, and looked so _refreshed_.

What would _you_ think (pun intended) if you're Kanda Yuu?

 _Bingo, you're so smart._

Kanda tightens his fist in anger.

First, Allen panicked so much when he first thought this redhead was trapped in that mansion. He even went as far as calling someone and cried his eyes out the whole night. Then, Lavi just _barged_ into the apartment Tyki and him rented before yelling at Allen for staying the night at his place. Allen just freaking smile, and hugged this redhead so hard and allow this pervert to kidnap him somewhere he doesn't know. The appearance of a certain _family photo_ just added to his fire and now _this_? Bookman and Allen living together _in the same house_?

That was the last straw.

Kanda Yuu officially hates Lavi Bookman.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

When was the last time he went shopping with his sons?

No, scratch that. When was the last time he went shopping _for_ his sons?

"Cross, let's get that too!"

Was Allen this excited in a market all this while? He doesn't quite remember this brat being this loud in the public… Oh, right, Lavi had been taking his place to go shopping since he knows how to take care of himself.

"And that— Lavi would surely love that!"

It's actually you that'll love it, isn't it?

Sigh, was this how it feels like to go shopping with your son?

This really sucks.

Not to mention this nagging feeling he had since he left the house… Did he not off the gas? They did not cook anything anyway, so that's alright. The windows? He was pretty sure they were closed. So, what exactly was that he missed out?

With Allen still running here and there choosing snacks, he stood behind the trolley, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong.

Then it hit him.

 _Oh, right._

"Brat, did we close the main door?"

He watched his youngest son's cheerful steps came to a halt as realization hit them both hard.

" _Shit."_

It's not that safe here in this country, but they can't be this unlucky, right?

Staring at his now-depressed youngest son, he threw out the same sentenced,

"Shush, believe in your brother."

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER, THANK GOD! QWQ Last week, I immersed myself into writing "Acedia". I wanted to see how welcoming the Miraculous: Tales of LadyBug & Chad Noir fandom. Turns out, I was a little disappointed. Oh well, maybe I'll start planning a plot for that fandom as well.**_

 _ **Moving on~ I was… distracted by my newly bought books and Mateuzz Skutnik's games… I'm really sorry ORZ I spent most time trying to solve the Daymare Town Series and Submachine Series so yeah… And thanks to that, my dad thought I was playing games**_ **all the time** _**and I got a short lecture from him for that. As the results, I can only turn on my laptop when he's asleep (which is bad 'cause he's just like me. We're both night owls.) Maybe there's where I got my "ability" to stay up real late…..**_

 _ **So yeah, Tyki and Kanda are finally close to find out the relationship between Lavi and Allen. /insert doge face/ Like finally!**_

 _ **As for the relationship between Cross, Lavi and Allen, they're actually really really close to each other. It's just Cross womanizing and running from debts that are bad. He's actually quite a good father /coughscoughs/**_ _**And yes, Cross is super proud of Lavi**_ _ **just because of his red hair**_ _ **.**_

 _ **That is all this time.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this too!**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **.**_

"LET GO OF LAVI RIGHT NOW YUU!"

Not even hesitating, he dropped the neck he was holding, allowing the redhead to drop to the floor, in which was fetched by his curly-haired friend before the now-unconscious body hit the ground.

He saw Allen ran towards his direction with tears threatening to flow out from his eyes. He simply stood there, waiting for his little bean sprout to run into his embrace. He was sure, Allen would surely tell him that he was so scared, that this redhead pervert had forced his way into the house or something similar. Mentally noted, as long as Allen says anything similar to the previous sentence, he will surely kill this redhead here, despite not understanding why Tyki was trying so hard to stop him from doing so.

Oh yeah, Tyki is _so_ in love with this redhead.

Honestly, what's so good with this redhead? Kanda couldn't say that he finds this redhead any attractive.

Oh, here comes the bean sprout.

His arms spread slightly, preparing to embrace his white-haired lover—

Only to be ran past by Allen.

Even Tyki was shocked at Allen, who ran to Lavi instead Kanda in such state. This little one even glared at him so hard as he snatched the redhead from his arms and wrapped his own hands around Lavi so protectively, all the while hissing threateningly at him.

… Dude, it was so clear that he was the one who caught Lavi's body before it fell to the ground, and yet he's still the one being blamed here?!

"Geez, how are we _this_ unlucky?" Cross mumbled at said scene with a defeated tone.

This was the _first_ time they forgot to close the main door, and they got a jackpot? _Two_ trespassers went in their house and even trying to kill Lavi off by strangling his neck?

Much wow.

He must say that he wa _s_ impressed with how _suck-ish_ his life become since returning to this country.

"This is all your fault, Cross!"

"First of all, _stop_ using that going-to-cry tone with me, brat. Next, _you forget too, remember?"_ If he didn't remind this brat here that they did not close the main door, would they be here now? They would probably spend the whole evening in the mall and came home to find their house cleanly _robbed_ and his son being murdered in the house.

"… Bean sprout, who are _these_?" Kanda was mad enough about the photo and the appearance of this Lavi Bookman in his bean sprout's house, and now, look how close Cross Marian is with Allen! Sides, Allen ran to _Lavi Bookman_ 's side and not him!

"Wait, brat. You know _these_ trespassers?" Cross clicked his tongue in annoyance. And he was planning to plot a revenge for his elder son…. Turns out they're actually friends of his younger son? What is this? A shitty-ass plot in a TV drama?

Instead of answering any of them, Allen tried to carry Lavi up, bridal style back to his room, which he _failed_ really badly. The moment he tried to stand up with Lavi in his arms, he _fell_ forward.

In other words, Lavi was literally _thrown_ to the floor _once again._

Ouch, poor Lavi.

Allen was glad, however, when that Tyki guy that seems to be interested in Lavi, manage to catch said male before he came in contact with the floor this time as well. But that didn't mean that he will forgive this male for entering his house without consent, all the while ignoring the fact that he actually did not plan on putting _any_ blame on his Japanese lover.

"… Carry him up and follow me." He said to Tyki.

For the first time in his life, Tyki felt like the most framed person ever in the world. Did Allen Walker realize that he's actually making him looks like the main culprit here? Especially, in the eyes of the other two occupants in the house. Under the hateful glares from both his best friend and the man, namely Cross Marian, he picked up the other redhead with ease and waited for Allen to lead him the way.

Oh, you're not going to end well, Allen Walker.

He can already feel Kanda's hatred from here.

Following the lead, Tyki could only carry the one in his arms to said bedroom while is _supervised_ by two heated glares.

Sighing mentally, he already has an idea on what's going to happen next.

Today is definitely not his day.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"…..You are this _brat's_ boyfriend." It was not a question, but a statement.

Truth to be told, it was not that hard to figure out whom it was that trespassed their house, seeing that it was _obvious_ that his youngest son knew these _strangers_. One may ask Cross Marian how was he so sure of the identity of these so-called _strangers_ , but it was not that hard.

Really.

There's only two types of person will know the address of this house. One, the debt collectors, and two, people that are really _really_ close to either of them.

He was pretty sure he did not give this address to _anyone_ himself (excluding the debt collectors), and Lavi doesn't like it when people visits them. Most probably due to him being uncomfortable needing to wear his eye patch at home when there's people around… But that's not the point.

Lavi _hates_ visitors.

This means that it was no way that these people are related to his elder son, although they all do look like they know each other… The only option left— someone that is close to his youngest son.

Wasn't Lavi bitching about Allen getting a man or something along the lines during his last call? He threw a glance at Kanda from the corner of his eye.

This guy with long hair is definitely Allen's thing.

"Well?"

A sharp glare was directed towards him, followed by a hard nod by the Japanese male.

"The one that made my idiotic son so mad to the point he tried to blow my ears off just to rant about you two being together?"

" _Got a problem with that?_ " Kanda snapped at said red-haired male. What's with Lavi Bookman's attitude regarding his relationship with his Allen? Why would that bastard even rants about them in the first place?!

"Don't even think of using that tone on me ever again, fag." Cross retorted, though not harshly. He waltzed his way to the living hall before placing himself down onto his favorite seat. With another glance towards the other occupant in the hall, he nudge towards the empty seats, in which Kanda hesitated for a while before seating himself down on the sofa next to Cross, his sights locked towards the direction Allen and Tyki went as he did so.

 _Oh, he's the kind with attitude._

Not a comment was made, though Cross was feeling quite curious about Allen's taste in men. He had to admit, if this relationship his younger son have is stable enough, he will not hesitate to grant them his blessing and get on with his life. With all those debt collectors aftering his ass, he was _a little_ worried for his sons' well-being from time to time, not that he'll admit it out loud. However, he threw another glance at the Japanese male in the hall, if this man is here with his sons, their well-being can be guaranteed, no?

This teen can fight, that's for sure.

The way he stood at the door, the way he twisted his wrist to strangle his elder son back then— Everything Kanda did, was the solid prove for this statement.

Don't get him wrong. Allen and Lavi both can fight, he made sure of that before leaving them alone in this country while he himself flew all around the world, getting to know more chicks- He meant, getting to know _more acquaintance_.

Back to what he was saying — it was always good to have more protection, don't you agree?

Sides, if this dude ever gets on his nerves, he could always mess things up and make Allen ruins this relationship. Well, true, Lavi can do the same thing, and is _probably_ trying to do it now (you are damn right), but honestly speaking? He could already see Lavi failing.

That damn red-haired son is too soft hearted for things like this.

As for that curly-haired one… Staring Tyki Mikk who just came out of the room after placing Lavi back to his room, he pondered at his own thought.

Does Lavi even realize this male was actually interested in him?

"…" Heh, probably not. He scoffed.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Allen Walker knew that he had _a lot_ of explaining to be done.

With three males sitting on the sofas in the house, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat from the stares.

Alright, where to start…..?

"Cross, this is Kanda Yuu," He signaled to Kanda on his left while facing his father with a timid smile, "He's my… Boyfriend." He whispered the last word, embarrassed.

Cross rolled his eyes to the back of his head, and huffed out a breath. "Damn obvious, idiotic Brit."

Allen could only bury his head lower into his lap, unsure of what to say to his father.

What does Cross thinks of Yuu?

He knew Cross had nothing against homosexual, seeing that he had once witnessed the red-haired adult having some… _fun_ with several guys in the kitchen when he thought that both Allen and Lavi was out for the night. Lavi got so mad to the point he pulled out his own dagger that Cross gave to them for the sake of self-defense and tried to stab their father after the _fun_ was over (Lavi reached home later than Allen that night). It was him that pulled Lavi away from their father and tried calming his brother down by saying that he was alright with it. Everything would be okay, but _no_ , Cross just had to tick Lavi off even more.

" _Brat needs to learn thing like this in the future anyway."_

That night, he had to call Anita in the middle of the night just to get the two redheads stop throwing daggers and kitchen knives at each other. Luckily, no one was hurt in that incident, albeit, it was quite clear that Cross took the message crystal clear, for he no longer return home if he ever need any sort of _kinky fun stuff_ to ease his… You know what.

That reminds him. Why was Yuu trying to choke Lavi just now?

Oh god, Cross saw that didn't he?!

First impression be damned, huh…?

Allen timidly raised his sight to his father, will Cross still approve of him being with Yuu after seeing how violent Yuu can be? But then, both Cross and Lavi are violent in their own ways as well… He sweat dropped at his own thought.

"I can see why that idiotic son of mine bitched so much about him now."

Allen gulped. Was that… disapproval?

"What right does that fucker have to bitch about our relationship?" Kanda roared at said statement.

"Of course he does." Cross raised his brow and smirked, "As a matter of fact, I too, have the right to disapprove your relationship." His smirk deepens when he saw Allen widen his eyes and trembled slightly in his seat.

Tyki had the urge to stop himself from face-palming himself.

Oh great, now the father of Walker's _ex-boyfriend_ knows the truth, it will probably ends up with this Cross Marian forcing Walker to break up with Kanda. Then, not long after that, Kanda will learn the truth of Walker and Lavi were ex-lovers, following with the murder taking place before him at this exact place…

Why had things turned to this worse direction?

At least, he was the one sitting closer to the stairs, so if Kanda _do_ starts to hunt for Lavi, he can be the first one to reach Lavi and- Whatever he will do, it's _better_ than allowing Kanda getting near to the redhead first.

Perhaps he could asked his best friend to let Lavi live — Lavi was just looking after Walker after all. Even though Lavi was heartbroken with the breakup (not), he did not try to break Kanda and Walker up; instead, he _looks after_ them.

"Why exactly do you mean by you _too_ have the right?"

Tyki diverted his attention back to the going-to-fight pair in front of them, mentally preparing for the worse scenario to unfold before him.

"You see," Cross sipped a little of the wine Allen poured for him before all four of them sat down, "I am Lavi Bookman's father…"

"And?" Kanda questioned with a glare.

"—and also Allen Walker's."

 _Here it comes!_ Tyki readied himself to stand from his seat, already feeling every nerve in his body tensing up for the fight-or-flight reflex to act up anytime by now.

" _What?"_

 _Anytime now_ , Tyki's breathed almost stopped at the nervousness.

"I am their father, surely you understand what this means?" _That means they're brothers, idiot. Of course Lavi and I have the right to disapprove._ His smirk turned into one of those mocking laughter.

"Cross, you're not supposed to say that out!" Allen yelled out in panic.

Oh god, Cross said it.

He said it!

What should he explain to Lavi that Yuu and Tyki Mikk now know their real relationship?! Lavi will be so mad at him!

"Wait, they didn't know?" Blinking dumbly, Cross stared at his now-tear-stained son.

"…..Lavi won't kill you, you know that right?" Cross reminded his younger son with a bored tone. Even if Lavi wants to kill anyone about this, he will be the first target his son after.

 _Ah,_ the wonders of having children that hates your guts.

"But I promised!" Allen retorted back at Cross.

"And _I'm_ the one that said it, shush." Geez, how hard is it for his younger son to understand that he will not be the one to blame for this?

The air was getting colder around Kanda, not that Allen and Cross realized this.

 _Father?_

Bean sprout calls this redhead "father" as well?

It was then he remembered the so-called family photo, all three of them interacting with each other with such intimacy… How broken Allen looked when Lavi Bookman was trapped in that mansion; How worried Allen was for the redhead—

—And how relief Allen was when they learned that Lavi Bookman was safe.

Everything clicks.

It made sense.

Everything _fucking_ made sense.

"I'll kill that fucking redhead!"

 _Now!_ Tyki sprinted in front of his best friend, successfully stopping him from getting near the room.

"Kanda, calm down-"

"Mikk, you knew this from the very beginning, don't you?" Kanda interrupted him.

"Look, Kanda, they may be _ex-_ lovers," he stressed the word _ex_ , "But they're nothing now! They didn't do anything intimate with each other since Walker's with you!"

Well, there's this time Walker left a hickey on Lavi's neck….. No, he can't say that to Kanda!

"And you would know, _why?!_ "

What should he do now? If he speaks out the truth, Lavi will hate him; but if he doesn't, Kanda will kill him now.

"Answer me, Mikk!"

"Because," Screw everything, he's dead meat anyway. "I was with Bookman this whole time you're dating Walker!"

"That doesn't mean they can't do anything when you're not with that redhead-"

"Is that how much you trust Walker, Kanda Yuu?!"

At the heat of the moment, he lost his senses, consequences or anything was long forgotten at the back of his head. The moment the words starts flowing, Tyki knew, there was no more turning back.

"Remember when I told you Lavi Bookman came to me for help? It was to make sure you've been treating Allen well! He did not even try to win back Allen or doing anything similar!"

That seemed to knock some senses into Kanda. The Japanese teen no longer looked as if he wanted to murder anyone. _That's a good sign_ , Tyki thought as he continued blocking in front of Kanda just in case the Japanese male changed his mind and still wants to charge at the redhead in the room.

No one said anything from there.

"… I believe I'm lost. Can someone _please_ explain what this is all about?" Deciding to break the silence, Cross raised his question to everyone.

He believed that he had said that he was the _father_ of Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman, so how in the world did that turns into both his sons being in an incest relationship before this Kanda Yuu teen came into the picture?

He stared at his white-haired son, waiting for him to do the explanation, only to be greeted by the same clueless face.

Hm, even Allen's lost.

"Care to do some explaining here, Lavi Bookman?" This time, Cross directs the question to the other redhead that rushed out of his room when the other two occupants in the house were yelling at each other.

With his eye-patch on this time, Lavi didn't have to care how he position himself seeing that he no longer need to make sure his bangs cover his right eye. He threw a glance at everyone present in the hall, and gulped at Kanda's cold glare.

Did… that bastard found out that I've been stalking them as he and Allen dates?

Is that why he was getting all these deadly glares from said Japanese male now?

Speaking of Kanda Yuu, he diverted his sight to his brother this time, furrowing his brows as he did so. With how worried Allen looked now, he could at least make sure that Kanda had find out about something regarding his and Allen's relationship; but what exactly does Kanda Yuu knows?

The fact that Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker are actually siblings? Or was it the fact that he was stalking the date? Or perhaps it was the fact that Kanda Yuu realized that he was just using Tyki to learn more of Kanda's background?

Which was it?

Lavi started with a weak tone. "…Allen…" _What exactly does your boyfriend finds out?_

"IT WAS NOT ME!" Almost immediately, Allen raised both his palm to the side of his face, defending himself as hard as he could, clearly unable to realize that his brother was actually referring to another topic and not the one regarding who revealed their real identity.

" _I_ let the cat out of the box, alright? Not your brother." And of course the old man had to protect Allen over it. He's just so unfair sometimes.

Lavi face palmed himself.

No no no, that was not the problem here— He just needs to know what _exactly_ was in Kanda's mind!

 _Great,_ what should he say now?

—Hold it, _ex-lovers?_

He widens his left eye slightly, furrowing his brows tighter and crossed his arms.

Him and Allen… In a relationship?

 _What in the world?_

Slowly raising his head to face the only curly-haired male in the hall, he couldn't understand why his brows were twitching in such annoyance.

"… Mikk." Why does he have a feeling that Tyki had something to do with this sick setting of his and Allen's identity?

"I'll talk some sense into Kanda, don't worry. I get it that you and Walker was over _long ago_." Tyki stressed out the words "long ago" while staring at his best friend.

… That idiot thought that he and Allen was- _Oh Lord._

"Alright listen up, _dickheads_ ," All attention was back onto Cross, "When I say _father_ , I meant the noun that refers to _parents_ ; not the _in-laws_ kind of relation."

 _Oh._

Lavi could feel the corner of his mouth slowly curving upwards but he suppressed it.

No way in hell is he going to burst out laughing at that deadly glare Allen's boyfriend's giving him— He still values his own life.

"… Siblings…?" Tyki awkwardly turned around before staring at Lavi for confirmation, only to be greeted by Lavi trying his best to hold back his laughter.

It was Allen who ended up laughing out loud in the hall, which leads to Lavi bursting out in laughter as well. With their arms placed on their stomach, both of them slid down to the floor while they continued laughing. Cross simply sat on his seat, still sipping the wine, though with a large smile painted on his face.

"… What the fuck, Mikk?"

 _Just kill me_ , Oh how he wish there's a hole somewhere here so that he can just bury himself there and pretend that he said nothing at all.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Tyki was dying of embarrassment.

After clearing things up, it seems that he totally misunderstood Walker's and Lavi's identity and had _almost_ passed the wrong message to Kanda. But at least he was not the only one in trouble. Though he must admit that the other one in trouble is in _much more_ trouble than him. For that, he was slightly proud of himself.

"You've been following us to the dates?!"

Lavi flinched at the sharpness of Allen's voice, yet, he still keep quiet as said younger brother continued his "lecture" on how Lavi should have given him some personal space or something similar… He wasn't really paying any attention to the topic Allen was talking about. With everything turned this way, it was clear that Lavi's operation to break Allen and Kanda up failed _miserably_. Well, at least he could see how much Kanda cares for his younger brother. To think that Kanda would even go to the extent to trying to kill him just because Kanda thought he had done something harmful to Allen.

He must admit though, he was a little jealous of Allen able to find a partner this protective.

If there's someone out there that would do the same to him, he would not hesitate to nod his head to the confession made. No thinking twice needed, he will just accept the confession and spend his life safely under the protection of said person. Screw what others say about how weak a man is to hide behind a woman's back — he just want to feel safe sometimes. Is it wrong to just wishing to feel how safe it was with someone you love?

Lavi called out Allen's name softly, effectively shutting the white-haired teen up from his lectures, as he apologized.

He was in the wrong when he selfishly wanted Allen to break up with someone he loves just because Lavi was worried for his brother's safety. Since that Kanda had proven to Lavi and Cross how cold-hearted he can be towards strangers and threats, he guessed he could just give up and try giving Kanda a chance.

Side's, it's not like Kanda Yuu's a criminal or something, right?

"Dad, what do you say about that guy?" He pointed to Kanda.

He knew Allen was worried that Cross would disapprove his relationship with Kanda since said long-haired teen _practically_ tried to kill him in front of Cross. Because, even though Cross had _always_ have a soft side for Allen, but when Lavi himself got involved in life-threatening danger (the haunted mansion incident excluded), Cross was always the second (first being a certain British teen) to reach for him and helped him through. The choking just now, even though Cross may looked like he was unaffected by it, but deep inside, Lavi knew, Cross was just searching for a not –so-obvious reason to _punish_ a certain Japanese teen for it.

By doing what's he's doing now, he proved to Cross that he was feeling nothing of the "attack", and was _finally_ okay with Allen being in a relationship. What's left was for Cross now is to nod his head at the couple, thus allowing them to be together officially.

"Do whatever you want. Just _stop_ bothering me with those ranting," Cross stared at his elder son for _obvious_ reasons, in which Lavi smiled sheepishly.

Allen smiled for happily, he jumped onto his father and hugged the redhead tightly, all the while saying "thank you" over and over again.

Kanda, though slightly disturbed with the scene, calmed himself down. He told himself, again and again, that Allen was just thanking his father for allowing to be together— nothing else. Yes, there's nothing else.

As for Tyki, he simply stared at everything happening before his eyes with an unreadable expression. The curly bangs that usually brings out the golden color of his iris seems to be doing a bad job at it then, it somehow covered Tyki's eyes so perfectly that Lavi could not see what exactly was Tyki showing on his face.

Was it disappointment that Lavi did not tell him the truth earlier?

Or was it something else?

"…"

What should he say to Tyki?

Since he already approved of Kanda being together with Allen, he guessed he should just stopped meeting up with Tyki? The main reason he did so was to find out more about Kanda Yuu, so logically speaking, he should stopped this meeting now that it turned out this way, isn't it? His teeth came in contact with his lower lip, not hard enough to pull blood out of it, but enough to make him feel the pain.

What is this feeling of still wanting to meet this curly-haired teen even after there's nothing left between them to share?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Cross forgave Kanda so easily, just because Lavi made it clear that he no longer mind Walker being together with his best friend. Now, they are official together.

 _I should feel happy for them._

However, that means that he could no longer meet up with Lavi anymore. That, somehow was eating him up in the inside.

He doesn't want this to happen.

He still wants to learn more about Lavi Bookman. Why did he goes with the surname _Bookman_ ; what happened to his right eye; what did he feel when he was with Tyki—

Scratch the last one, he cursed himself mentally.

Still, he would be lying if he said that he's okay with ending this friendship (whatever you call it) with Lavi after today.

The stares were on him again, he did not need to raise his head to know that it was Lavi who was staring at him.

What's with the stares?

Are you thinking of what to tell me to make me leave your life? Maybe saying along the lines of "you're useless to me now" or something similar?

Again, to think that Lavi would go to this extends just to make sure Allen's lover is someone that really loves him… He had always thought the love between siblings were nothing more than the love between best friends, guess he was wrong.

If only his family was this loving— No, if only his family express their love to him this way. If only his only sister did the same to him before he made up his mind to leave them—

It hurts to even think about it now.

"It's raining already. How about staying for dinner, both of you?"

Kanda would surely stay, he thought. Feeling a little disturbed that he was going to be in an awkward position, he tried thinking of an excuse to leave.

"Mikk, where do you think you're going?"

"I left something back in the apartment," he threw a smile at the red head. "Don't have to wait me. I'm most probably going to get my own dinner in my apartment."

"Wait—"

The roaring of the raindrops was all he could hear after that.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Rushing through the rain, he made his way back to the apartment, not even stopping to see who was standing at the entrance of his apartment, before unlocking the door as fast he could and ran inside to get a towel.

"… Tyki?"

It was then he froze.

 _It can't be._

"Can I… Come in?" The voice asked once again.

The slight damp towel fell to ground silently.

"I brought you some dinner, can I come in?"

 _What's with my luck today?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

 _He's not back._

Road opened her eyes, staring at the dark room she was in. Her alarm didn't ring, so she knew she woke up earlier than when she should wake up. The clicking of the clock continued, she laid there silently, unsure of what she was waiting for.

"..."

She glanced at the door, hoping that a knock could be heard before _he_ enters her room. _He_ would be wearing an annoyed expression and sink into the bed beside her. And she would wake up immediately to let him have the bed to himself. A mumble of curses would be heard, and she would smile to herself as she listens to his rambling.

Yes, everything will be the same.

At least that's what she hoped for.

Still glancing at the door, she waited.

Before long, she gave up.

"... He's still... not back."

Her breath hitched a little, she could feel tears building up at the corner of her eyes. The covers were raised slightly as she buried herself into it.

 _He's not back._

Why did she think of him tonight? She knew this would happen. She knew she would end up crying every time she remembered him, so why?

Why did she saw him in her dreams?

He looked so happy in the dream. With a red-haired male beside him, he gently smiled and offered his hand to her, while his other hand holding onto the red-haired male. He smiled and laughed along that stranger, a sight Road never witness, at least, he never laughed when he was still here. Heck, smiling was not even normal for him when he was still there with her.

 _He's not back_

"It's a good thing, he's happy now." A mantra she kept telling herself.

 _He's really not back_

She could hear her own sobbing echoing in her room. She knew she should be happy for him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. His smile she was in her dreams was somehow making her crying harder than usual.

 _Come back, Tyki._

 _I miss you._

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Any guesses on who was it that visit Tyki at the end? xD It's quite obvious in my opinion.**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long, writer's block was everywhere and before I know it, a new semester had begun. It had been a busy one, but I manage to write some. Well, mostly on future chapter of this fic… Yeah, I kind of write what happen in the future first before connecting them slowly to my current chapters. ORZ So well erm… I have like half of Tyki's past written out? So that means during the chapters that explains Tyki past, it will be updated**_ **faster** _**than usual. Though I have no idea how long it will be until I reach that chapter now (laugh cries)**_

 _ **Currently, I'm kind of… risking my assignment time to finish this chapter because I feel bad to leave you guys hanging for almost… one to two months? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.**_

 _ **For those that are following Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife as well, I'm terribly sorry but I'll be focusing more on this story for a while.**_

 _ **It's not on hiatus, no worries, but until this semester ends, I will have to focus more on assignments and only have the time to continue writing on the plot and ideas I'd built up for this fic; OFAHAFAW's plot… It was meant to be a oneshot so I did not give in much thought in the beginning. So yeah… Once again, I'm really sorry.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **.**_

"Wait—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, his target had already turned his back against them and was on his way rushing past the heavy pour from the now-dark sky.

"…" He kept his eyes glued to the back of said figure until the rain blurs out even the silhouette of the one that ran out.

Never had he thought Tyki would actually _run away_ from him after the truth is out. Sure, he _was_ in the wrong by shielding both Tyki and Kanda in the dark regarding this real relationship with his brother; he had even thought of every worse scenario that could have happened between him and Tyki when the truth is out. Yelling, screaming, silent treatment— He had prepared himself for those.

But never to this.

Of course, he'll admit this, he was really glad there was no yelling or screaming between them. Even so— He clutched his fist a little tighter — He doesn't get it. Tyki leaving them alone was not the worst scenario and he _had_ even _prepared_ himself for something worse. So why was he feeling as if he had received the worst end of the treatment?

It doesn't make sense.

For once in his life, he realized there was still something his mind could not come up with an answer. All these while, throw him any complicated questions, no matter how hard it was, he may even _feel_ like there's no answer to it, but he always gets the correct solution after he calmed his mind.

Perhaps he was still not calm enough to figure out the solution right now?

"Lavi."

With his head turned towards the three occupants in the house, he offered a smile.

"So what are we eating?"

"You are _not_ eating with us, idiot."

An umbrella was thrown onto him, followed by a vibration in his pocket, signaling him of a new message arrived.

"That idiot black guy—"

"That is just _racist_ , Cross." Allen retorted.

"I don't give a damn. That black guy ran out of _my_ house in the rain. If he gets sick, he's going to blame _me_."

… Cross and his logics.

"I don't care what your relation with that black guy is; You don't just ignore the one that ran away from us because of your _brilliant_ plan to break up this couple beside me." Cross continued his statement, ignoring the offended "hey" barked at him when he finished his sentence.

He huffed out a breath, his hand slipping into his back pocket to get his phone out, before unlocking the screen. An address was what greeted him, followed by " _The spare keys are under the mat before the damn door"_.

Single emerald eye widens at said message.

The sender was a row of unknown number, but it was not that hard to figure out who the sender was. _Kanda Yuu actually sends me Tyki's address? And even informing him where to get the spare keys?_

"If the damn key is gone, I don't care if you're related to my bean sprout, _I will fucking kill you."_

"I—"

"Get your arse moving before I throw you out." The other red head snapped and interrupted him with a what-do-you-think-you-are-waiting-for look on his face.

Perhaps he really _did_ need a small push, or perhaps he was going to do so anyway—He was unsure.

The only clear thought he had in mind was to search for Tyki and apologize to him.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"… How did you find me?"

The damp towel was left forgotten on the ground.

With knitted brows, the figure before our Portuguese male timidly removes her shoes and step into the house.

"Answer my question, Road."

There is no way she could get his current address— Both he and Kanda had made sure that no one from his family are able to track down his location before they moved in here.

She smiled, "Remember how sensitive I am in my dreams?" She replied with another question, not worrying if it will confuse Tyki more.

After all, Tyki was the only one that can understand her fully.

 _Oh, right, her dreams._

Since young, Road Camelot was special. Not in the sense that she's suffering from intellectual disability, but in the sense that her sixth sense was so strong she could even play off as a fortune-teller and no one will doubt her, especially when she witness what happens in her dreams.

They were all figment of the future, sometimes it was about the current situation of someone she knows, but most of the time, it was her premonition of what will happen soon. The only thing she could not foresee was her own destiny and future. She used to tell Tyki that she felt that it was only fair if she could not take a peek on her own future back when Tyki was still with her.

"… You _do_ realize that I will still stay here, even though you come and get me, right?" He questioned gently.

Road twitched, with a released breath, she nodded sadly.

"Then why?"

"I hoped for my prediction to fail me."

Tyki chuckled at said answer.

"Your predictions never went wrong, Road." He reminded her, before placing his palm on the soft bluish strands and ruffled them into a mess.

Road simply leaned into his hand, closing her eyes as she did so, "I _hope_ they did."

"It's a blessing that keeps you safe—" He stated softly.

"With the cost of you leaving me."

"…" His hand came to a halt.

He could not argue with that. He _did_ leave her behind.

"I don't blame you, you know that right?"

"And I don't blame you either."

They both smiled at each other, the tension reduced slightly as they hug against each other tightly.

"Glad to know we both didn't blame each other for this."

The hug lasted for at least a minute, before they separated themselves.

Tyki eagerly sat himself down on the carpeted floor, his hands taping at the space beside him while he kept his glance at Road. No words were exchanged between them, just glances.

But that was enough for them to understand what the other was thinking about. That was (still is) how close they are.

Three years of separation, they had a lot catching up to do.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Easier to say than done.

He promised to himself that he'll apologize to Tyki when he reaches the house, but how exactly should he do it? Push the door open and yelled that he's sorry? Or should he awkwardly follow Tyki in the house and helps him in everything until Tyki forgives him?

Hold on a second.

His pace was halted.

… Was Tyki even mad at him? Or was he simply disappointed with Lavi?

Perhaps he was just embarrassed that he had mistaken Lavi and Allen as ex-lovers?

A grin broke out.

Seriously, him and Allen, _lovers_?

So all these while, Tyki had thought that he was looking after Allen, who broke up with him?

 _Tyki, oh Tyki, you have such a creative mind._

Now that he thought about it, why should he apologize to that curly-haired male? He was not even sure if the other is really mad of him or purely trying to escape from the awkward situation back then! So why had he assumed that the other male rushed out the house in anger and not embarrassment?

Oh well, this makes everything better. That means he doesn't need to face Tyki with a heavy feeling later. No apologizing, no awkward situation or anything out of the ordinary— Can things get any better? Oh, he knows. He could _tease_ said male in the face that Tyki mistaken his relationship with Allen.

 _You have a new unread message_

Hm? Allen sent him something?

Curious, he opened the application and waited patiently for the picture to load. It took longer than usual, though it was understandable seeing that it was raining quite heavily now, still, Lavi felt a little pissed from the speed of his data.

It was not that he could not choose a better one; it was the fact that the wireless connection in this country _sucks_ so bad he was sure foreigners would cringe at said speed. And the fact that Allen decided to spam his number with numbers of pictures doesn't really help his situation.

 _Load faster, come on._

Soon, the pictures he received gotten clearer.

Oh, how he wished he did not load them at all.

Cross took the other two to a fancy restaurant without _him_. _Thanks, dad,_ he added sarcastically in his mind. As for the pictures Allen sent him?

They were HD pictures of the expensive food they've ordered.

.

 _(Received)_

 _From: Allen_

 _Heyyy_

 _Look where Cross brought us to._

 _THE RESTAURANT WE BOTH WANTED TO GO FOR A LONG TIME BUT NEVER MADE IT. EVERYTHING LOOKS SO GOOD._

 _Btw, Cross said to take your time. We're going to be in this restaurant longer 'cause our father is ogling over the waitress. Probably will be back late at this rate…_

 _._

Then another picture pops up, with the caption " _Who would have thought the waitress serving us could be her xD"_.

As the picture clears up, he kind of understand why Allen mention that they will be home that late. Indeed, who would have thought Anita worked there? Wait… Wasn't Anita the boss for a bar? Why is she a waitress now…?

He made a mental note to ask Allen about this on the next day.

So, he'll probably need to stay at Tyki's house until seven or eight before walking back to his house. Lavi decided that the current situation was not that bad, seeing that he could actually learn more about Tyki to pass time later.

What should he ask?

He was fairly curious about Tyki's background, but would the curly-haired male gladly present it to him? To think that Tyki, someone who came from the wealthy Mikk family is not on good terms with his family, adding to the fact that Tyki had already lived his life independently for three to four years without the support of money from his family?

" _ **Kanda started the fight because of me. So in short, I am the cause for it."**_

 _Oh,_ Tyki _did_ mention that the fight a year before between Kanda and a poor student was due to him. How exactly was he involved?

Before he knows it, he reached a junction. Glancing at the screen of his phone, he stared at the address given by Kanda before looking at the road sign before him, comparing them for a while to make sure that he was indeed in the right area.

Hm… Since he's going to spend the time with Tyki Mikk later, that means—

Snacks.

Yup, definitely snacks.

Staring down at his phone again, he confirmed the address Kanda sent to him with the road sign before him. This way down and all he had to do was to search for the house number, he noted them mentally.

 _But before that,_ he turned his attention to the right junction and focused his sight on the 99 mart not too far from his current location.

 _Time to get some snacks._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"It's about time I leave."

Tyki turned to the clock hanged on the wall on his left, "So soon? You've only been here for an hour."

Road simply smiled a knowing smile at him.

"You'll have a guest. And you will love it so much that you would wish that you never stop me from leaving."

" _Sure._ "

The door clicked at that moment.

The first thing that came to Tyki was that Kanda had returned from the early dinner he and Allen Walker had. However, when the figure who pushed the door open enter his sight, his eyes widen.

"Told you so." Road stretched her hands to the back, before rushing towards the door, helping Lavi with the bags of snacks and went to put on her shoes after doing so. "I'll be off then."

"Didn't you bring dinner for me? Aren't you going to eat them—" Tyki asked suddenly, remembering the presence of the food she brought to his house.

"I brought two sets of dinner. One for you and the other," he pointed to Lavi, who was still stunned at the presence of her in the house, "Shall I clarify more?"

 _I swear, Road's sixth sense is creepy sometimes._

"Off I go~!"

With that said, Road left the two occupants in the house.

"…Who's that?" Lavi was the first to find his voice.

That girl and Tyki, they looked so close…

"Just so you know, that's my sister."

Lavi simply stared at him with a disbelieving look.

"… What?"

"You said you were not on good terms with your family."

Did Tyki lied to him? Somehow, he felt offended with that… But why would Tyki lie to him?

"That was what I thought. Either that or only my sister is still caring for me."

Tyki handed him one of the dinner set packed into Tupperware, "You haven't eaten yet, am I right?" Seeing Lavi nodding at him, Tyki just pushed the Tupperware into his hands.

"Dig in."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

She definitely did the right choice visiting Tyki today.

She just had the feeling that she will not have dinner with Tyki but she will need to buy two sets of dinner. At first, she was puzzled. Why would she still need to buy two of them when she's not going to eat with Tyki? But then, just as Tyki said— Her prediction never went wrong. So she trusted her instinct.

And look, she even got the chance to see the redhead she saw in her dreams.

She smiled to herself.

Tyki sure is living out a better life now. He did the right choice leaving her behind back then.

Alright, now she just have to get a taxi and—

…

… What is this sudden cold chills she feels?

"Isn't that Tyki's little sister?"

She always has the ability to see past the future, granting her the chances to warn said targets for their bad turns in the future. Tyki was so jealous of her gift— She knows he still is. Even so, when there's positive, negative exist as well, this is the default law.

The only future she could not foresee is her own.

She needs to get away from these people. Whatever they have in mind, she is sure she will not like it.

A handkerchief forced its way to cover the bottom half of her face, starting from her nose.

"Now do you still think Tyki will reject us if he sees her with us?"

… _It's them?!_

 _No, I have to get away. Tyki left me behind for a reason— I can't do this to him._

 _I have to escape….._

Before long, she drifted into her dreams.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N: I'm back 8D**_

 _ **Did you all miss me? xD**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for the**_ **extremely** _ **late update on this (and also Orange For A Husband, Apple For A Wife) ORZ Sorry for the short chapter as well… (TAT)**_

 _ **But, the good news is—**_

 _ **It's finally my semester break, which means, you are all getting more updates this month. I'll try my best to type the new chapters as fast as I can. I realize there is a lot of authors that can type faster and higher word counts than me, but I do hope everyone can bear with my current writing speed and stays with me until the story ends.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Edited: 1 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **.**_

Road once told him that he'll meet someone that he'll treasure more than her.

He always thought it was just her way of making fun of him. Until now, that's it.

Staring at the redhead that literally swallowed everything Road brought for them, he could not really comprehend the reason for his mouth to curve upwards at such sight.

 _He's cute_.

A cough made way to his vocal cords, causing a reasonless choke to occur to him.

"You alright?"

 _I'm totally fine_ , which ends up with more coughing.

"How in the world did you even choke on water?" Lavi deadpanned at the choking male, before placing his hand at the back of said victim, and pats it gently to soothe the pain away.

After fits of choking from our dear Tyki Mikk, they proceed to clean the dirty utensils away. Lavi then declared to Tyki that Kanda would be back late and that he will be staying there for a little longer until he starts walking back.

Under normal circumstances, Tyki would be annoyed, seeing that he had to stay up late until his housemate returns, but then, the thought of it was _Lavi_ that's staying with him until said housemate return, his lips were curving upwards, he could feel it.

That aside, Lavi suggested a game.

Who is Tyki to reject a game?

Adding on, it was a game that allows Tyki to learn more about the redhead. With the exchange of his own stories shared to this male, but deep in his heart, Tyki doesn't mind Lavi knowing his background.

… Well, of course, he will not say _everything_ out for Lavi Bookman knowing _everything_ might only get said male involved with the ones Tyki had been trying to avoid for years.

Yes, he'll be _extra_ careful with his own words.

Like hell he'll drag someone innocent into this bottomless pit hole of mess.

"First of all, you _must_ answer everything truthfully. You can choose not to answer the question but in return," Lavi poured two jugs of alcoholic drinks before placing them between the two occupants in the house, "you'll have to drink a jug of this."

"Fair enough."

"And one more thing," Lavi added, "Whatever we share with each other today, we will _not_ spread the word."

"Sure." Now, what should he ask Lavi?

What's under the eyepatch? Hm, it seemed to be a sensitive topic for the redhead… He'll put this question for later. _Hm, what else?_ Lavi's background? He already did a research on this when Kanda asked for it.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but when things are in perfect condition for him to ask, his brain just have to shut down on its own. _Great, just great._

"You start."

He'll think of something while answering Lavi's question then…

"What happen between you and your sister?"

… Okay, maybe he should _not_ have asked Lavi to start…...

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Tyki always wanted a sibling.

Being the only child in the family, it was an understatement that he longed for companionship.

He wanted someone that he can share his daily stories with. No, not his parents or the maids assigned to him— He wanted someone else that he can trust fully. Someone that is closer to his age, someone that has the similar blood that flows through their veins. Sisters or brothers didn't matter, he just wanted someone by my side.

Perhaps, it was just coincidence; perhaps it was all planned out— Honestly speaking, he didn't really mind. The woman that remarried his father, that nameless woman that he never really cared to learn her name, she had a child before the marriage.

The first time they met, it was when his father introduced the woman to him, informing that this woman will soon be his new mother, followed by a gesture which was pointed towards the young girl behind her.

" _Tyki, this is your new sister. Her name is Road."_

For some reason, she does not need to carry the name "Mikk" — that was something that bugged him for a while, though he did not voice it out.

Not a word were exchanged as their glances met for the first time.

It did not went unnoticeable to him that his new mother didn't really like Road, for whatever reason there was. He came to his own conclusion that Road may be a trouble maker, or maybe she was in the way when this woman tried to get into another relationship, namely, _the Mikk family_ ; maybe, Road was trying to stop her mother from marrying his father in some ways, thus leading to such situation.

But then, she shut herself in her room, not once had she came out from the comfortable refuge she had in the house. And of course, being the elder one in the family, he _had_ to get her out eventually.

What should he say to her? _Get out of there and join us for dinner?_ That's a pretty lame excuse to get someone out the room, he doubted that she would actually complied to his request. If someone else used that excuse for him, he would ignore said person. Same logic applied, it was only logical that Road will _not_ even give a shit about his statement.

Yet, the door was unlocked.

He swore his eyes were as wide as saucers at that sight.

"… _What's for dinner, Tyki?"_

She tried to start a conversation. _Good, at least she's trying to blend in,_ he thought dryly.

They soon walked towards the dining hall in awkward silence. He kept stealing glances at his sister, slightly uncomfortable with the silence. Deep inside, he wished that Road Camelot would take the first move and start a conversation with him. Anything's fine, he just wanted the silence to end. It was clear that Road was having second thoughts of opening her mouth. Every time her lips moved, she would close them immediately, and furrowed her brows.

 _Whatever it is, ask already!_

When dinner was over, Road finally seemed to get along with her thoughts. She grabbed his arm when he was about to leave the dining hall, evidently success in getting his attention.

"… _Will you sleep in my room tonight?"_

What?

" _No, I mean, I'm scared of thunder and lightning."_

He stared at the window, the weather was pretty good. Not a sign of thunder or lighting happening soon in the sky. _What exactly is she trying to do?_ He was about to retort when Road cut him off, " _It will. Midnight."_

It was a weird request — he had a feeling that she was hiding something from him.

So he stayed in her room, until he was sure that she was fully asleep.

Thunder grumbled out of a sudden, before long, lightning strikes.

Looking back at the sleeping figure on the bed, he made sure that the earbuds he secretly put on her ears were still in place before opening the door to return to his own room.

" _Get rid of her."_

He halted his steps. _They're still awake?_

He could care less regarding what his new mother said to his father, really, he knew that he should just ignore this and continue walking back to his room. Curiosity took over his consciousness however, he was just so curious on who his parents were talking about getting rid of? Was it one of the maids? He did not remember any maid that had accidentally pissed the new "mistress" off, so who's the unlucky one?

He tip-toped closer to the study room, getting nearer to the door and soon placed his ear gently on the surface of the wooden door.

" _Are you sure about this?"_

" _Yes, trust me on this one: Road will be the end of us."_

" _Is this really necessary?"_

" _Or would you rather getting rid of your son?"_

Then he was pulled away from the door harshly, his mouth was covered by a smaller hand. He could not see who it was that pulled him away, but he knew, it was his new sister. Only she had such small hands.

She shook her head and placed a finger on her lips, telling him to keep quiet.

He remembered walking dumbly back to Road's room. Now that he thought about it, perhaps it was due to shock that he could only follow Road's request at that time. Or was it due to the tear-stained face he caught a glimpse of when lightning strikes back then? It was too dark for him to make out the expression Road had, but when lightning strikes, it was only for a second but he saw it — The hopelessness in her eyes.

" _Why did you put ear plugs on me?"_ It was not even close to yelling, he knew that she was actually not blaming him for it. And also, he realized: she was lying about being afraid of thunder and lightning — She was simply trying to stop him from going near the study room.

" _You,"_ He remembered pointing accusingly at her, " _You know something. Tell me!"_

That night, he knew that his sister could see the future, though she always failed in trying to stop them from happening.

That was the reason her mother hates her.

"… _What will happen to my family now?"_

Road shook her head, " _I don't know. It's something bad, I know, but how exactly was it_ bad _, I can't tell."_ She slumped her shoulder, " _I can't even stop you from going there, I doubt there's any way to stop what happens next."_

And that was when he had a feeling, this sister is the one that he'd always wanted in his life. He swore that he would protect this sister from whatever danger lurking around them.

He was successful for several years, but then—

"… If you prefer not to answer, you can just drink this." Lavi reminded him, starting to feel guilty that he might have touched on a sensitive topic to Tyki.

"Shit happens."

As soon as these two words came out, Tyki swore he wanted to kill himself so hard. _Really, Tyki Mikk? That's the best you can come up with? Shit happens?!_

"You might as well drink this up!" _And I thought I had hurt his feelings by asking this question!_ Lavi slammed the jug on his hand down the table, his single eye glaring at the Portuguese male. He could clearly see the regret in Tyki's eyes when he had questioned about Road. At that moment, he swore he felt his heart went cold and for some unknown reason, he panicked. _Did I pick the wrong question to ask?_ His mind was turning so fast, trying to think of some other things to break the silence between them, and soon, his eye landed on the jug before them.

He pushed it towards the male, reminding said male that he can still choose not to answer him, look what he got in return.

Freaking "shit happens".

No, he was not mad—Not disappointed either.

He was just worried.

If Tyki even tried to avoid the first question, how much more questions would Tyki answer him truthfully? Among all the questions he wanted to ask, he had filtered them from the not-so-sensitive topics to the more-sensitive topics in his mind. The first question he voiced out, it was a question that is definitely not as sensitive as the other questions he had in mind. If he can't even get Tyki to answer the first one… How about the others…?

He was here for answers.

Guilt crept upon him, okay… It was _Cross's_ idea that he had to stay here and he _personally_ came up with the idea of getting all answers today. He _should_ have predicted that not everything would go all according to his plans… He should _have_ known that it was impossible to learn _everything_ in just one day. Geez, what's with him and getting all nervous around this curly-haired male?

"Why _Bookman_?"

Lavi snapped awake from his own thoughts, "Huh?"

His head was finally raised up — he didn't even realize he had lowered them before — His sight landing on the now-empty jug in Tyki's hand. _He still drinks it, huh…?_ His shoulder slump slightly, not obvious enough for the other male to notice, but obvious enough to let himself realize that he was indeed, slightly disappointed, with Tyki's uncooperative behavior (not).

"Why _Bookman_ and not _Marian_?" Tyki repeated patiently.

 _Ah, he meant my surname,_ Lavi held back his urge to roll his eyes to the back, "As you can see," he furrowed his brows a little, "I _hate_ that man, so I used my mother's surname."

A raised eyebrow was sent to him.

"Seriously, I hate that man." As if knowing that Tyki did not believe in his previous statement, Lavi repeated his sentence.

"You guys looked really close to me." Well, closer than him and his family, at least…

Lavi scoffed, a chuckle escaped from his lips, "Cross loves Allen more, trust me. Probably cause Allen looks cute," a satisfied smile on his face, "Just like a girl."

Tyki blinked at said statement.

Thinking back at Walker's looks and reactions when Kanda teased him, he couldn't help but to agree silently with Lavi's opinion. Hold on a second, what does Walker's cuteness have anything to do with Cross's preference in son?

"Your father—"

"Just call him _Cross_ , please." Noticing how Lavi cringed at the word _father_ , Tyki could only smiled in response.

"Alright, alright," Tyki sighed, "Does _Cross_ have a thing for daughter or something?"

"He's just _really_ into appearance, gender doesn't matter to him."

 _And that logic doesn't apply to you?_ He can't say that out loud, of course. Walker may be cute, but Lavi Bookman is pretty good looking as well. If one says that Walker is represents the most innocent looking angle on earth, he would say that Lavi is actually a seductive demon in disguise. Not going to lie, Tyki _do_ find Lavi attractive.

Back to his question, if Cross was really into appearance, surely Cross would love Lavi more? Was it because of Walker's hair color? He pondered at the thought a while, silver white _is_ rare, but it's not possible that Cross loves Walker more just because of their hair color, right…?

"Surely… There's something Cross likes about you?"

Scoffing, Lavi was about to say "no" but then a thought hit him. Now that he thinks about it, perhaps _this_ is the reason why Cross puts up with him all the time.

"Yeah, there _is_ something he likes about me."

Tyki stared at him with interest.

A grin on his face, Lavi pointed at his own red hair, "This."

… Hm, perhaps he heard it wrongly.

"You were saying…?" There's no way Cross actually do that to his son.

Lavi simply grinned wider at Tyki.

"… You're kidding me, right?"

Another chuckle.

"Cross _loves_ his red hair a lot. You have no idea how excited he was when he sees me when I was a child."

He didn't actually who his birth father was until his grandfather passed away. He knew that his mother passed away as soon as she gave birth to him; but never had his grandfather mentioned about his father. As a child, he always wondered why. Was it because that his father is a jerk? Or was it that his father died before he was born? Deep in his mind, he had always thought it was the latter.

Then, during his grandfather's funeral, Cross came to him, pulling him close into his embrace while muttering soothing words to him. Since young, everyone told him that he was a strong boy, nothing can make him cry out loud. Even when his grandfather passed away, he had shed some tears— But he did not screamed or yelled in sadness at his grandfather's corpse. And yet, as soon as Cross held him so tightly in his warm embrace, he cried. Those ear-splitting screams that he never thought he will ever make, it echoed throughout the hall.

It was latter that his lawyer told Lavi that his grandfather had pass him to his father, Cross, after his passing. He stayed with Cross since then. At first, he was puzzled. Cross stayed with him all night after the funeral, even patting his head gently at random moments — Cross seemed like a good fatherly figure to him. Why had not his grandfather told him about Cross if Cross is not that bad of a person?

Weeks later, he figured out why.

First of all, this man is a womanizer — Lavi could not believe his eyes when Cross first brought a woman back to their house so frequently. His eyes widen when he realize none of those women are the same person. Secondly, that womanizing perverted bastard was only petting his head because of his hair color that _surprisingly_ had the same shade as Cross's.

Please _do_ have a guess on how he figured it out.

" _Anita, you won't believe this— That brat had the same red hair as mine!"_

The end of the line said something back at Cross, in which Cross smirked proudly before declaring, " _Yes of course. He's my son after all. That red hair of his comes from_ my _genes."_

It was a skype call, so Anita could clearly see an offended Lavi leaning against the wall lazily behind Cross with his arms folded at his chest. She coughed, hinting Cross of Lavi's presence, in which said man did not get the message at all. She furrowed her brows, nudging towards Lavi's direction for almost five minutes before Cross _finally_ gets the message and shut up.

That was the first cold war he had with Cross.

The war only ended when Allen enters the picture, seeing that Allen stared at them both with his big watery grey eyes and pouted. Young redhead could not withstand his new younger brother's cute behavior and soon, he ended the war himself (by start talking to Cross again). Allen is just too cute for his own sake.

Tyki stared blankly at the redhead before him, still unable to believe that Cross actually looks at hair color. "… Just because of your hair? How about Walker's?"

With a shrug as a reply, Lavi opened one of the snacks he bought.

"How did you and Kanda become friends back then?" And so, a new question was thrown at Tyki.

"Someone's curious, I see." Not that he mind, in fact, he was feeling really excited to know that Lavi was interested to learn more about him. "He was a target, but we both later find each other interesting and offer help to each other. Before I know it, we're friends."

Lavi could hardly believe that his ears were working right. A target? Kanda Yuu as a target? A target of what? Bullies? No, he doubt anyone can _actually_ bully Kanda; it should be the _other way_ around. Then, it hit him. _Oh right, Tyki is in a gang or something isn't it?_

Wait, it doesn't make sense.

Tyki is still in the gang, isn't it? But he was friends with his target, namely Kanda Yuu?

"… You're friends with your target?"

"He _was_ a target," Tyki corrected, "It doesn't matter now."

… Did Kanda manage to scare them off in the end so he's no longer a target now? The more he thought about it, the more he thinks that it was the case. He shivered inwardly, _Kanda is scary alright._

"My turn," Tyki softly hummed for a while, "Is your right eye," he paused to think of a more suitable word, "… Still there? I mean, your right eye, is it injured or—"

"It's still there."

 _One day_ , he thought to himself, _one day I'll face him without this eyepatch on_.

"!" His single emerald eye widen slightly at his own thought.

 _What…. was that?_

It was his first time willingly wanting to take his eyepatch in front of someone that is not Cross, Anita or Allen.

He remembered freaking out when Tyki first mentioned it on their first stalking session because he thought that Tyki was making fun of it. After spending days with the Portuguese male, he understood that the other was only asking out of curiosity.

A smile graced his features.

 _Maybe it's not that bad._

If Tyki asked him to remove his eyepatch later, he had a feeling he will not really mind taking off his eyepatch in front of Tyki, though he had no idea why he had this thought.

He felt a nudge on his hand, it reminded him that it was his turn to raise the question.

"Oh, sorry about that. Let's see…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

It was noisy outside.

Like, really _really_ noisy.

David would usually prefer a noisy night than a quiet one seeing that silence reminded him too much of the memories he didn't want, yet tonight, something felt wrong.

He buried his head deeper under the pillow, desperately trying to push the unwanted feeling off, until he heard someone kicking his door open.

"David!"

His head now raised, he glared at the ones that entered his room rudely.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you—" He stopped his roar, a little shocked to see his underlings' expression.

"… What's wrong?"

His underlings may not be the strongest among all clan members physically, but they are all strong in the way of not freaking out easily by any situation, he made sure of that before he allowed them to claim themselves under him officially. The last time they looked this distracted was when Tyki— His eyes widen at said thought.

 _No way._

"Tyki's back?!" He asked nervously as soon as his underlings closed his door room.

They shook their head, their brows furrowed a little.

David breathed out a relief breath. _Okay, it's something else._

"But Tyki's involved."

His heart ran cold once again.

Did they found Tyki? That can't be! He made sure no one from the clan except him and his underlings knew Tyki's exact location. Searching through his memories once again, he was sure that he did not receive any information about any other clan member mentioning about Tyki these days, so Tyki should still be safe. Unless, the others were doubting him? His face grew a shade paler.

"They got Road."

 _That's the same as getting Tyki!_ He threw a punch at the wall beside him in anger. If Tyki finds out that Road's here, he will come back here just to save his sister. He knew how much Tyki treasures Road, that was why he had asked Tyki to leave his house back then.

If Road stays in her house, they will never get their hands on her; all that's left to do is for Tyki to look out for himself. Everything was okay for the past few years— Why did they get Road this time? No, actually, _how_ did they get Road? They can't trespassed the Mikk's resident— Both him and Tyki knew that none of the clan members dare to do so.

"… Didn't Tyki leave his house?"

"Road went to him."

 _Fucking hell._

He took a deep breath, hoping that it would somehow calm himself down.

"I doubt they know that we knew where Tyki is, they're just lucky to be there when Road was walking in the streets." The figure in front of him informed him, "They probably still thinks that we're with them."

 _At least this is good news,_ David thought to himself.

Jackets on, David pushed his door open, and stomped his way out.

There's only one way he can make the situation a _little_ better.

"Fuckers, hand over Road Camelot to me!"

The only way to ensure Road's safety right now, is to make sure that Road is under his care and not under any other clan members.

Not a question was asked, they simply pushed the now-unconscious Road into his arms.

"Do whatever you want with her, David," they gave him a knowing look, "Just make sure she's alive until we get Tyki back."

 _Knew it!_ They were planning to use Road as bait after all.

"Of course, I _will_."

For moments like this, he was glad that he always acted like he hated Tyki in front of the other members.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Seeing his bean sprout getting cash out of his wallet, Kanda quickly pushed Allen's hand down, "What're you doing?"

Allen stared back at him innocently, "Paying for dinner?"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he grumbled, "Didn't I say that I'll be the one paying every time we eat together?"

Cross felt so proud of himself. To think that his son manages to get someone else to pay for their dinner all the time, he smirked, nodding approvingly at his future son-in-law silently. _Way to go, Allen._

"But dad's eating with us." Kanda _did_ informed Allen that he will be paying for their food whenever they eat together since their first date. Even so, Allen always pouted his way to at least pay for the food equally with his love. Sure, it was the first time Kanda eating with Cross, but that doesn't mean Kanda had to pay for Cross' too. He knew is father too well. Cross would take advantage of this and make Kanda pay for his meals in the future. That was the reason why he dug his own money out when Cross asked for the bill.

Allen has the ability to pay for this meal, and he didn't mind paying for Cross since said redhead is his father.

Anita stared at the table, giggling as she did so. She understood why Allen was trying to pay for this meal. And honestly speaking, she agrees with Allen's decision. Though, it was so cute that this boyfriend of his is trying so hard to resist Allen's pout while standing his ground to pay.

 _Ah, youth._

She pushed the bill into Kanda's hand, in which she received a grateful look from the Japanese male while Allen stared at her in disbelieve.

"Anita!"

"I'm paying for Cross, so Kanda is just paying for the ones you and Kanda had." She winked at them, followed by a joke, "Just make sure you have enough money to feed this black hole."

"I have a steady income. I don't mind spending more on him."

Obviously, Kanda had been seeing Anita as his future mother-in-law. Comparing between Anita with Cross, Kanda would surely not choose the latter. As for the reason… The latter doesn't look responsible at all.

Speaking of irresponsible, he wonders how was his irresponsible housemate doing?

"Brat, you're staying over at our house tonight."

Kanda turned to Cross almost immediately.

As much as he wanted to stay the night with Allen, he was still shocked that Cross would actually allow him to stay. After all, who would have thought that any parents is this open-minded — Then again, this is Cross Marian they're talking about.

"… I'll send Tyki a text."

Allen stared at Cross with a weird look, leaning closer to his father's ear, he whispered, "Are you sure you want Lavi to stay with Tyki?"

"Why not?" He whispered back, "After all, I'm sure that guy is interested in your brother."

"… Lavi's gonna kill you for this."

"He'll _thank_ me for this, shush."

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, he WILL thank you for this, Cross. But not so soon (He will still kill you for this xD)**_

 _ **Anyone wanna guess what role David plays in this fic? And also the identity of his underlings?**_

 _ **Amuse me with your great imagination xD**_

 _ **Let me tell you something, when I was writing for chapter 8, ending with the unknown identity that visited Tyki. Someone reviewed that Lavi was the one who ran back. In my original plan, Lavi did not go after Tyki, but instead, he would be there when Road's kidnapping take place. But then, when I read through the reviews, I get more ideas and ended up using this route :D**_

 _ **Some may say that they don't know what to review for their favorite fic, so I'm here to suggest something that you can say to your authors. Authors love review, no matter how insignificant they may seem. Your first thought, your reaction on certain scenes or even some silly suggestions— They all bring a smile to the authors.**_

 _ **Sorry for being a little "talkative" today, but I was really glad for those that comment on my work. There's so many time I just kind of feel like giving up or not putting full effort into my art because it's so depressing that no matter how hard you try, you can reach to that level you wanted. I'm not even sure if it's just something they say out of politeness, but a simple comment of "I like your works" made me so happy. Every time I felt worn out, I actually reread the reviews I got and smiled like an idiot.**_

 _ **So, no matter how insignificant you may think you are, do remember that it's you that's giving us the energy to keep producing work : )**_

 _ **Alright, enough for now. Once again, sorry for the rant ( ? )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Date written: 31 Jan 2017**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own -Man**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _._

The moment she opened her eyes, she knew that she screwed up. Badly.

As he breathed out the smoke from his cancer stick, his golden eyes opened slowly, before landing his gaze at her tied-up form.

"Finally awake?" He started, his once relaxed look stressed up as he frowned at the female before him, thinking what should he do to make the rest of the situation better.

Not like he could do much, mind you.

After all, he was (still is) not as powerful as who Tyki used to be. That bastard somehow managed to get himself to work as the second-in-command, until he decided to drop the bomb and left them. At least he came to his senses back then. Now, being just a small little leader of the many clans of this group, what exactly can he do to help without acting suspicious to the higher-ups?

Road tensed, her terrified glance never leaving the male as she was unsure if said male would do any harm to her.

Everyone knew how much the twins hated Tyki, especially this dark-haired one before her.

Would he take advantage of this situation and cause more trouble to her brother?

Speaking of the twins, she took the courage to look around the room, searching for the other twin. Where could he be? The twins always stay together - It just doesn't make sense that she could only spot the male before her.

"...Who're you looking for?"

"Who else?" She deadpanned.

As far as she knows, Jasdero never acted on his own will - It was David that ordered him what to do all the time. Being the more submissive twin, it was in his instinct to follow what the dominant twin told them, so she never did blame Jasdero for anything he did. David, however, she glances turned into glares.

She was there when David led his clansmen to attack her brother back then.

If it wasn't for that incident, Tyki would not be needing to leave her at all - It was David's fault that Tyki had to leave!

"If you're looking for Jas, he's gone."

That took her by surprise.

 _Gone?_

"What-"

"He's _dead_. Happy, now?"

For a while, she didn't know how to respond. The blonde male always looked so cheerful, and he meant no harm too- What could have happened to him to be erased? Even if it was his doing that leads to his demise, it was all because David ordered him too, isn't it? Then, why is it David's still here, kicking and alive; while Jasdero's... Gone?

"He's your brother by flesh!" Perhaps she felt bad for an innocent child leaving the world without knowing what he died for, or perhaps, she was just too enraged with the fact that David may or may not have caused the death of his own brother- She yelled at him with such anger.

How could someone so cruel exists?

How could someone had the heart to actually hurt their own siblings?

"I don't care what you think about this, but face the truth, Road." Another smoke was blown out, he sighed mentally, "He's dead, whether you like it or not."

"You're unbelievable."

A thrown knife landed on the wall behind her, just inches away from her face.

Trembling, Road turned towards the knife, _I didn't even see him throwing it!_

"Look," he pushed his body up from the relaxing couch, "You're staying with me until Tyki is found," Or at least when he make sure that Tyki would never be found, "So you better cooperate."

Silence was all that answered him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He took a step towards her.

"First of all, _do not_ run away from me." God knows what she would do to worsen the situation.

"And next, keep your mouth shut."

His door was knocked gently. On the third knock, his clansmen reported their pseudonym before asking for his permission to enter.

Road could only sit at the corner silently as she watched them converse.

 _Guess I should be glad that he at least gave me a bed to sleep in...?_

If you're asking her real opinion, she does find it shocking that she will be sharing a room with David. She had expected dungeons, prisons, or even room sharing with some of the underlings- but never David's.

Not to mention the bed- She stroked the mattress, _it's smooth_!

To think that she'll still get such treatment, Road furrowed her brows in confusion.

What exactly was David plotting?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Never had Kanda thought he would ever have a sleepover with someone. All this while, it was either he went home to his own bed, or spending the night at Tyki's apartment. In which he was so used to the latter option so he ended up paying half the rent as well since he was annoyed at the fact that his adoptive father stayed at home...

It was all good, until Allen joined in the picture.

Due to some privacy _problem_ he and Allen wanted at night, he coughed, Tyki sometimes had to stay somewhere else at night - The hotel for example.

 _Maybe I should start renting my own apartment?_

No, he was definitely not feeling bad for his roommate. He was just... Just... Okay, he'll admit that he felt a _little_ sorry for the curly-haired teen.

 _An apartment all to myself, huh?_

Maybe he could ask Allen to move in with him too. The idea sounded so tempting to him - the corner of his lips curved up slightly.

 _It doesn't sound so bad, actually._

And his current roommate? Kanda scoffed, he could always visit that curly-haired male every weekend just to make sure he's still alive. So there wasn't any valid point that he must stay by Tyki's side 24/7-

 _Oh._

Cobalt eyes widen in realization as a thought stroked his mind, _oh right,_ the goddamn group that's still aftering Tyki's ass.

Now that he thinks about it, it's been years since the last pursue towards the targeted male, do they still need to be so careful now? Being careful is a _must_ , but do they even have the need to be so careful now?

Road is under her family's protection; he and Tyki could defend themselves with their fighting skills; and that _little rat_ from that group that decided to join their side secretly- Their safety was pretty much guaranteed, weren't it?

What should he do if this really happens?

"You looked troubled, Yuu." A pair of pale arms circled his neck gently, tugging his hair slightly as he did so. He then felt something weighing his head down, catching some strands of silver from the corner of his eyes.

"Just thinking about something, you're done with the shower?"

Allen nodded at the male before him, and then motioning to the prepared clothes on the side of their bed, "Lavi's clothes. You should be able to wear 'em."

He pushed himself up from the bed, placing his lover down at the spot he lied, before reaching to the towels and clothes prepared.

"Yuu," the steps were halted, his head turning to face his lover with an arched brow.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, it can be anything - I'm here for you."

Times like this are the times where he was grateful that Allen doesn't pry into his personal life too much.

It's bad to lie in a relationship, he knew; but that is the only way to make sure Allen's free from their pursue. _On my defense, it was not entirely a lie._ The door closed with a soft squeak, he sat the clean clothes down on the counter and stripped.

 _I merely did not speak of the entire truth._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

As soon as Kanda disappeared into the shower, Cross turned the door handle, forcing himself in the room, causing a his younger son to yell at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Cross, it's already ten-"

" _Now_."

Allen sighed, his legs reaching to the end of the bed. With a quick note left on the side table, he went after Cross. _Don't tell me he's only going to talk about "the birds and the bees" now..._

He was a little relieved that it was not about the talk when Cross started talking, but he was not glad that it was about Cross doubting his boyfriend. If Cross was not his father, he would have left the old man here in the living room while he returned to his sleeping refuge. Sadly, Cross was _indeed_ his father so he could not just leave said redhead here.

"Your man is hiding something from you."

Of course he knew that already. On the day he confessed, Kanda had already informed him that there was something Kanda could not tell him in detail _yet_. Kanda had promised that he would confess everything to the whitenett when the time comes- He agreed to that. It would only be unfair to the raven-haired male if he goes against his words now.

"I don't care if he's part of a mafia or whatever-"

"He's nothing like that, Cross." He had at least made sure that Kanda was not part of any negative groups long before he made his move.

"-Make sure he won't bring any attention to your brother."

 _That's for sure_ , Allen rolled his eyes to the back.

Seriously, did Cross really think he won't think about all these before? Lavi had it rough since young due to his right eye- Like hell he'll allow something else to affect his brother in any way.

"If anything happens, Allen," Cross raised his head to stare ahead, "It's okay to kick people's ass. No hesitation."

If someone were to ask what is the thing that worried him the most regarding both his sons, for the redhead, it would be how easily Lavi felt discouraged when his eye was mentioned; for the white-haired, it was his never-ending kindness.

Some people deserve a high-five on the face, preferably with something hard like a glass or better yet, a wall. Both he and Lavi will never hesitate to do so to anyone intruding their personal space; yet this lovely white-haired son of his would simply smile and politely ask the other to leave.

Allen must understand that there are people on this earth that does not deserve any kindness. He and Lavi had tried their hardest to get this point through Allen's thick skull. Unfortunately, Allen seemed to still reject that lesson without thinking twice.

"Call me if anything happens, I'll be there," Cross added.

A smile was thrown to him, his youngest son then proceeds to bid him good night.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

"Let me get this straight- Kanda Yuu is not coming back tonight."

Tyki nodded.

"And I am supposed to stay the night here."

"That's what Walker told you, isn't it?"

"There are two beds, Mikk."

Tyki turned back to face the redhead, confused, "Your point?"

Snatching away the extra blanket from Tyki's hand, Lavi snapped, "So why was it that I have to sleep in the same bed as yours?!"

Secretly, Tyki was thrilled to know that Lavi had to stay with him tonight, and was even more happy to realize that the redhead must sleep in his bed. But he couldn't say it out loud. Therefore, he could only pretend that he was neutral with the decision until a certain redhead started asking why they had to share a bed.

 _Come on, sharing a bed with me is not that bad..._

"Kanda doesn't like it when people touch his stuff-"

"You included?"

Ah, so that was it. Lavi was thinking of sleeping in his bed while he slept on Kanda's?

 _Heh, never gonna happen._

"Yes, me included. The most I could do that others _couldn't_ do, is to talk back to him and some minor skin ship if he was in a good mood."

A groan escaped from the redhead.

"Just think of me as Walker or something, I don't mind."

"I never share a bed with anyone- Not even Allen or Cross."

So he'll be the first one to sleep together with the redhead? This somehow made him feel a little proud in the inside.

"I'm not the type that cuddles at night, I wouldn't invade your space." Tyki stated to the redhead.

"That's not really what that's bothering me..."

How should he informed Tyki that he was actually uncomfortable to sleep with his eye patch on? Usually, he slept _without_ it, seeing that it always ended up tangling up in the sheets in the morning anyway. If he sleeps without it… Would Tyki freak out instead when he sees his right eye?

 _And if he really does freak out, what should I do?_

Many had rejected him after they saw what's under that eye patch. Even those that he had thought they would be different the others- In the end, it was all him overestimating his so-called friends. Time and again, they would get closer to him. When he felt like he could trust them, he revealed what exactly happened to his right eye, and that was usually where it went downhill.

Soon, he learned not to trust others easily, or as Cross puts in, he had developed a serious case of trust issue since.

 _Will Tyki be the same?_

In the past, it was always him watching his friends turning their backs against him, before walking forward, _away_ from him. Feeling his trusts being dumped aside harshly and stepped onto so many times, he was unsure if he could handle one more heartbreak if Tyki really does turn his back against him too.

Somehow, he had a feeling that Tyki's disapproval would hurt so much more than usual.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Screw My Life**_

 _ **.**_

Don't ask him why did he do what he just did- He had no idea either.

He simply walked out the room, leaving Lavi alone in his room, claiming that he just remembered that it was his turn to do the laundry. _It IS the truth though…_ With the clicking of the clock echoed around, he took the freshly-washed clothes out from the machine, placing them into a basket, then proceed to hang them up in the balcony. All the while, his mind was full with his inner self trying to figure out why had he did so. Under normal circumstance, he would only do so when Kanda threatened him with his _katana_.

From him getting out of his room, until now that he had done doing the laundry, almost an hour had past. Surely Lavi took his rest on his bed by now?

 _Still, what was it that was bothering Lavi so much back then?_

He did not need to think hard for long.

The moment he opened his door ajar as soft as he could, realization settled down upon him.

 _It was his eye patch…_ He tiptoed to the redhead's side, taking in every detail he could. _His right eye seems pretty normal…?_ What's the point of wearing a eye patch, then?

What exactly was Lavi trying to hide from him?

 _To be fair, I didn't tell him everything of my past too,_ he guessed that it was fair in a way?

By the time he confessed everything to the redhead, he will be granted with all the answers to these mysteries in return, right?

.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm really sorry for this late update. For those that followed my facebook page, you already know what happened to me in the past 3 months ;w; Still alive here, no worries. Just that, I might need to work even harder now… Anyway, for those that followed my other fics should already know this but - I'm finally opening an account in AO3. It's already there, with the same pen name. Though it'll take me a while to update there since I have to re-edit my chapters ORZ**_

 _ **On with the chapter, not much progress of story this chapter A For that, I'll apologize here TAT I don't want to rush things too much but please do inform me if you feel that this story is dragging, yeah?**_

 _ **Anything on your mind as you read through this chapters? Be sure to share your thoughts in the review sections~**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **UnheardSalvation**_


	12. AN Blocked

UnheardSalvation here.

First of all, I apologize for the long hiatus.

I was really busy in real life, but that's not the worse.

Some of you probably realize this, **my country blocked fanfiction.** I can't even access my account without using the phone app.

For those that came back here and is reading this, I'm really grateful. I have a acc in AO3, using the same pen name also the same profile picture. Even so, I'm afraid that AO3 will soon be blocked as well so here's an alternative

Starting now, I'll update my fics using the phone app. But it might get blocked anytime so if you guys are wondering if I'm blockes again or merely in hiatus mood, you can check on my tumblr. And yes, starting now I will throw my updates there too as backups. I'm UnheardSalvation 銀玄 in tumblr. I'm using the same profile picture so it should be easy to find me.

Once again, I apologize for the long hiatus and I hope you guys well. Thank you so much for still sticking around

Signed,

UnheardSalvation


End file.
